Love is wrong
by FuturMrs.President
Summary: Cursed to love, and to be loved Joe Gray thought he would never be happy... then he met Miley. She's like a drug, He's knows it's wrong but he just can't get enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a NEW trailer for my NEW story, **_**obviously. AND GO! Wait wait, I'm gonna give it a go on Joe GRAY, and stuff instead of Shane GRAY. **_**Oh and the location in this story has nothing to do with Forks! I happen to live in Washington and wanted to place where they live in my town. So everything in this story that has something to do with the town is REAL. Nor does the plot of the story have anything to do with Twilight. **

Miley Stewart had just moved from Nashville Tennessee to a small town in Washington called Aberdeen. After her parents has divorced and she went with her Dad.

_"I'm sorry you have to move, but it's the way it has to be" Her dad said and put in the last luggage into the car._

She would be leaving everything she knew and loved.

_"I'll call you everyday!" Miley's friend Lily said to her as she gave her one last hug. _

_"Don't forget!" Miley said back._

A new town, new house, and new friends was something Miley wasn't ready for.

_"I going to look like a complete fool! I'm southern and these people aren't!" She explained. _

_Her dad shook his head. "Now darlin' there's bound to be someone at that school you'll click with!"_

Her first day of school passed slowly. She'd met a few girls and quickly became close.

_"You have to go shopping with us next Saturday, Were going to Tacoma." Alex Russo said as they walked to there table._

_"Is Tacoma large?" Miley asked. _

_"Better this dump of a town, the mall here has Clairs and that's about it." _

Soon something caught Miley's eye, a boy. But he was a bit different.

_"Who's that guy over there?" Miley asked eying the lonely boy._

_Alex looked over and noticed who she was talking about. "Oh that's Joe Gray, he's so weird. He skips most of his classes and doesn't have any friends."_

_Mitchie Torress spoke up. "I heard he's a cutter."_

_"No he's not!" Alex shook her head. "But whatever he's still cute!"_

There was something about Joe that Miley couldn't help but look. Was it his long dark hair that covered his eyes or the way he'd just blend right in and nobody would notice him.

_"Hi I'm Miley!" Miley said to Joe. _

_Joe looked at her and glared for a moment. _

_"So?" He asked. _

_"So, I'm new here and I just thought you were the friendly type." Miley lied. _

Joe couldn't keep his eyes off Miley either.

_"Why are so rude all the time?" Miley asked. _

_Joe looked down. "I just can't be friends with you okay?"_

Miley soon couldn't stay away from him. She had to get to know him

_"What are doing tomorrow?" She asked as Joe slumped into his chair in Biology. _

_"Why?"_

_Miley shook her head and looked away. "Never mind."_

Joe knew being with her was wrong but he couldn't resist.

_"Meet me here tomorrow" He said under his breath._

_Miley's head shot up. "What time?" _

It quickly got serious.

_Miley moaned into Joe's mouth as he pushed her against the wall. _

_"Why do you make me go crazy!" Joe exclaimed at he tore off her blouse. _

Then It got scary.

_"What's wrong with you? one minute you can't stay away from me and the next you act like you want to kill me!" Exclaimed Miley._

_Joe burried his face in his hands. "I should have never got caught up with, it was wrong and I knew it all along!"_

_Miley shook her head. "Why is it wrong? why can't you be happy with me?"_

_Joe looked up with pain in his eyes. "I've done things Miley, bad things."_

Miley was going crazy now, she didn't know what to do.

_"Every move I make is being watched. Someday they are going to come and kill me if I ever do something wrong." _

_Miley cocked her head to the side. "What could you possibly do wrong?"_

_"If I ever fall in love with someone." _

Miley and Joe were seen in danger.

_"So they are going to come after you and me?" Miley yelled. _

_"Not if we stay away from each other." _

But they both knew that task was harder then they thought.

_"I wish I'd never met him, so then I would never have to be in this situation." Miley choked as more tears ran down her face._

_"I'd die to be with you, but then you would still be alive." Joe said as he brushed his hands down her cheek._

What will happen? Well you'll just have to wait and see!

**Yeah crazy eh? duh. really you guys should getting used to my craziness!!!! Cause out of now where BAM! I couldn't blow some ones head off. But I wont cause then I'd go to prison and then I wouldn't be able to write so I'll just throw rocks. **

**MWAHAHA! have a nice day and watch out cause My craziness could pop up when you least expect it! Ku-powie! **

**~Madison **


	2. First day of School

_**Note: **_**I didn't get hardly any reviews but I've been wanting to do this story badly! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and I moved a last week!! I moved closer to Seattle so I now longer live in Aberdeen, but I'll keep it in this story.**

Some people live life with expectations for love. Some people don't even look. Some people try, better never succeed. Some don't even believe in love. But those people some reason find it. Even when they thought they would never, they do. Happily ever afters aren't real but happy ending are, with twist and turns to come with of course. Those couples on the movies, are fake, not going to happen, nothing. That's just not how life is. If life were that easy it would never be exciting and you would always know what happened next. Boring.

Have you ever heard of dangerous love? Well it's probably the most crazy and passionate love there is. You never get the perfect date, but they are always filled with excitement. You're never really giggling and laughing and whispering little things into each others ears. You know being with the person is terribly wrong and you might go to hell for it. But you never want to stay away from the person. Force couldn't even keep you away. And you'd do anything for the person, even Die.

Love is full of drama. But it never seems to get old. Once you're sucked into the whole of love you can never get out. Most people regret love but can't keep it out of there heads. It just stays there either bugging you until you want to scream or it's a slideshow of memories with the person you love. It's just the way it is, like it or not. A wicked spell or a blessing from heaven. It will be there forever and always. The most powerful thing of life.

_Miley's POV_

Today was the big day. Moving day, great. I was moving from Sunny Nashville Tennessee to wet, cold, miserable Aberdeen Washington. With a population of about 16,000 people. My dad had divorced my mom last summer and she'd moved off to Mexico. My dad was having trouble paying the bills and the house was too large for just 2 people. So he thought we should move. To the middle of now where.

So we packed up and moved to Washington. **(I don't want to write the goodbye part!)**

It was an extreme small town. Nothing ever happened here. The only famous people that ever stepped foot in here was Nirvana's Kurt Cobain, but he's dead and Tom Cruise but that was just because a lucky dude from Walmart one a contest.

It rained constantly and there was hardly any clothing stores. I hated everything about this place. The people, the weather, the look, the location. I could go on and on but that was just be utterly boring.

I guess the place had a brand new high-school. Better be big. I would have to drive my dad's Volvo to school while he stayed home and looked for a job. My dad had to give me the directions to the school but I don't think it would be very hard to find in this neighborhood people call a town.

The furniture from our last house was already put in so It already felt kind of like home, except when I looked out the window. My dad said I'd quickly get used to and I need to 'chill down dude'. My dad's ligo was hard to listen to. A 47 year old man saying 'word' and 'chill' was not something people enjoyed listening to.

I finally fell asleep after laying in my bed listening to the swoosh of the ran hit my window. That was going to be something I wouldn't get used to.

The next day I was woken by my cell-phone at 7:00. Great school, we had to move on a Sunday didn't we. I wore a soft blue top that was low cut but had a little undershirt on it. Skinny jeans and converse.** (http://www. oceanup .com /2009/ 01/ fan - meeting -mega -post -13 .html, search that with no spaces and go to a picture of Miley, scroll down and that's her hair today!)**

I drove my dads car to school and ended up using the directions after all. It was pouring down rain but luckily I brought my winter clothes, For FALL! I got there later than I thought but there was still people showing up too when I arrived.

I stepped out of the car and cursed under my breath. "What a way to kill someone." I muttered as I stepped into a big puddle of water and rock. I shrugged it off and found my way to the office. I quickly turned heads when I came in.

I could hear people whispering things. What? they don't get new kids here or something?

A lady at the front desk looked up from her computer and smiled warmly. "Miley Stewart right?" She asked. I nodded as she handed me a file. "This has you're class schedules and where you can find them."

I thanks her and started searching for my first class. Everyone seemed to watch me walk down the halls and say something. I could also hear boys whistling. How immature. I finally found my first class right when the bell rang for school to start.

A man with slicked back hair turned around to face me when I came in. "Hi, You are the new student Ms...Stewart!" He said. "That's me." I said and he smiled when I spoke. Probably heard the accent or something. "I'm Mr. Winklemen."

"You can sit right back there" He pointed to a desk in the middle and I made my way to it as people starred. The teacher started teaching classed and I quickly starred out in space noticing he was reviewing something I learned last month.

I was brought back when I felt something hit my head. I snapped up and turned my head. A girl with black hair and dark eyes was smiling at me. She was pretty. "Hi!" She whispered. I pushed my eyebrows together and cocked my head.

"Hi?" I mumbled. She but her pencil. "I'm Alex."

I quickly replied. "Class is almost over let's talk then."

She nodded and turned back to the teacher. I sighed and shook my head to myself and looked back at the board.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After class that Alex girl caught up with me in the hall. "Hey, what's your name?" She asked. I stopped at my locker and she frowned instantly.

"Miley Stewart" I said as I fumbled with the lock, trying to remember the code. "That's your locker?" Alex finally said.

"Maybe, if I can open it." I said sarcasticly before finally getting it open. I grinned to myself and put some books in then took some out then shut it. "Is something wrong with the locker?" I asked as I started walking to my next class. She followed me.

"Uh, no" She said quickly and walked off to another class room. I raised my right eyebrow and kept walking to my class. That was weird.

I had chemistry next which was always was favorite subject. I paid close attention until I realized once again I'd already learned this assignment. My teacher was Ms. Sweet. She was short and lean with blonde hair that went a little pass her shoulders. A few boys tried getting my attention by poking in the back. One of them caught my eye. He had dark brown curly hair. Dark eyes. He was cute.

I felt something his my back and I turned around annoyed. "That has my number." the with curly hair winked and turned away. I took it out of my hair and was open to toss it but ended up slipping it into my bag.

After class was Gym and I had a bit of trouble learning what to do. Luckily Alex was in that class too so she helped me out. I was starting to really like Alex and her friend Mitchie, that I'd met last period in the hall.

Finally the misery ended and we walked off to lunch together.

"Looks like you have all the boys here." Mitchie nudged me and I giggled. "One caught my eye." I said and turned to look for him. They both raised there eyebrows and we sat down at a table.

"Who?" Alex asked. I bit my lip and searched the room until I found him. "That one, with the curly hair." I pointed.

"NATE?!" they both said at the same time and I saw him look up and look at me. I look down and blushed. "Great now everybody knows." I muttered. They said there sorry and asked again quietly.

"Yes, is something wrong with him?" I asked biting into my food. "He's kind of a player, he just wants you're virginity, that is if you still have?" Alex said with a questioning look. I looked back at Nate.

"I do, what a jerk!" I shook my head. They agreed and we went on eating and talking about stuff.

"You have to go shopping with us next Saturday, Were going to Tacoma." Alex said.

"Is Tacoma large?" I asked.

"Better this dump of a town, the mall here has Claires and that's about it."

I nodded and said yes and they both smiled. "Great!"

My eyes roamed over the large cafeteria room for search of another cute boy who wasn't either flirting and/or sticking something up his nose. After a while my eyes started to hurt so I blinked and look back up and saw _him._

I didn't know who _He_ was but I couldn't stop starring. He was sitting at an empty table. His food hadn't been touched yet. He was just starring off into space. He had long dark brown hair almost black that covered his right eye. His eyes were were brownish and his had a tight frown on his face. But he still looked sort of _beautiful_. He seemed to be wearing a gray t-shirt with tight skinny black jeans and dirty converse.

I could stop looking away. I finally asked. "Who's that guy over there?" Eying the lonely boy again.

Alex looked over and noticed who I was talking about. "Oh that's Joe Gray, he's so weird. He skips most of his classes and doesn't have any friends."

Mitchie spoke up. "I heard he's a cutter."

"No he's not!" Alex shook her head. "But whatever he's still cute!" She giggled.

I bit my lip and kept watching him. The bell rang a short moment later and I jumped at the noise. The Joe boy got up from his table and walked out towards one of the boys bathrooms. I sighed and shook my head then walked to my next class.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Review. I just need at least 10 maybe 12??? can you do that. Thanks so much and I'm sorry for the wait. I just always forget to write sometimes! you know I do have a life. Haha. I wrote a poem yesterday with my friend about the jonas brothers and it was about the things we hated about them and how they changed. It's like 28 things! I just hate the jonas brothers have changed so much since last **

**Review!**

**~Madison**


	3. UPDATE

_**Hey it's me! I just wanted to update this really fast for reasons! lol. This story is similar to Twilight. I agree but it has nothing to do with it. No vampires. Just a freako guy and a curious girl. And the crappy weather is just the same weather as Forks. Since I used to live to close to it. Also in my last chapter I said something about The Jonas brothers that might have offended people if they didn't agree. That was totally my opinion and I'm not asking anyone to agree or disagree. I'm sorry if it upset you. I do still love the Jonas Brothers, I just think they have changed and sometimes it's sad for me to remember when they were just a bunch of hyper kids who had great voices Y'know? So yeah and I loved that you guys review instead of just favoriting! That's really cool. So yeah thanks a lot. Didn't I already say that? haha. Running out of things to say! **_


	4. Trouble

**_Note:_ Thank god it's the weekend. This week was so long! Well I really like doing this story and I guess so do you! Hope you enjoy :) And please don't forget to review, fave. Whatever it doesn't matter really. Uh I don't really like this chapter too much it's kind of boring. Oh well you might like it! thanks so much bye!**

_No ones POV_

* * *

For the rest of the day Miley couldn't stop thinking of the mysterious boy at lunch. What was wrong with her? yes he was cute, but he wasn't even her type! But she couldn't help but think about those dark eyes and long gorgeous hair.

School ended in a couple minutes and Miley hadn't seen Joe Gray since lunch. It made her crazy! he seemed older than her so they didn't even have the same classes. But even if they were the same age Alex said he skipped his classes. The only chance of seeing him was at lunch or possibly in the halls.

She wanted to see him but what would she do when she did? Say hi and tell him that she thinks he incredibly cute for a strange guy, and that she can't stop thinking of him. Yeah he would probably never want to see her again.

Finally the last bell erupted through the school and Miley sprang out the room. Alex had a bit of trouble catching up with her after she was in the hall.

"Wait up!" Alex exclaimed and went after her. Miley made it to her locker in a flash and opened it quickly.

"Why are you all, puma-like?" Alex said leaning against a locker breathing hard. Miley shrugged and put in her books that were from her back. "Uh hungry, I guess" Miley lied. Alex rolled her eyes and watched her cram her stuff into the small space.

As Alex waited for her to finish she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around and see Joe Gray in front of her. "That's my locker." He said with out even eying her. Alex backed up quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow Miley." She said and ran off quickly.

Miley's heart beat picked up. There he is. Right in front of her, and his locker is next to hers. He didn't seem to notice Miley starring up at him. After he opened his locker his head turned slightly. Miley noticed the hint of stubble on his face. But he had shaved it so you had be close to see it.

Joe cocked his head to the side once he met eyes with Miley. He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Miley!" Miley said. Joe looked at her and glared for a moment.

"So?" He asked and Miley bit her lip.

"So, I'm new here and I just thought you were the friendly type." Miley lied. Joe sighed and shook his head then turned back to his locker.

"Well I'm not the "friendly type"." He said and put two fingers up on both hands and moved them up and down. Miley licked her lips. "Oh well um do-do um you-" She sighed. "Are you ignoring me?"

Joe shut his locker. "I'm trying." He said and walked off past her. Miley stood there for a second a little hurt by his words but shook it off and walked out to the parking lot fast enough to see him get on his skateboard and ride off. What a weird boy.

**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She got home and her dad greeted her. "How was school? make any friends?" He asked anxiously. Miley put her bag in her room and shouted to him in the living room. "Yeah two girls. They want me to go shopping with them Saturday in Tacoma."

She walked back out and slumped on the couch. "Wow all ready?" He asked. Miley shrugged. "I guess there's no good stores here."

Miley was suddenly met with a spicy smell. She sniffed and looked at her dad. He grinned and nodded. "Yes Chinese!" Miley exclaimed and ran into the kitchen. She opened the styrofoam box and started digging into the food.

Her dad walked in and began eating his dinner too.

The rest of the night the two watched TV and dug into ice cream and cereal. It was there ritual monday night. They did this every single monday. Robby Ray new this was a bad day to do this kind of stuff on a school night but he could never change. They had done it since Miley was 8. When Miley's parents were still married her mom used to get to flustered with this. Every time she would say. 'She's going to be so tired tomorrow!'

But they never listened and just kept on doing it. "So any cute boys?" Robby Ray said as he moved onto his next box of cereal. Miley raised her eyebrow. "You're really going to talk boy with me?"

Her dad shrugged as her scarfed down some fruity pebbles. "I want to know, okay?" He said. Miley sighed. "Well, there's a few. But I don't know if they are my type." Miley said.

"Like who?"

"Uh This kid named Nate." She said as his image popped up in her mind. He was really cute. "Oh yeah I think I know who you're talking about, curly hair? big smile?-" Miley stopped her dad from his list of Nate's look. "Yeah him."

"Oh nice kid." He said and Miley remembered the comment from Alex about him being a player. He must really know how to cover it up.

"So that's it?" He asked. Miley bit her lip. "Yup."

Her dad nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I'll let you date the Nate kid. His parents are great people."

"Dad I just got here, I'm not going to start dating already."

He nodded and looked back at the TV as once again Joe Gray came into Miley's mind.

**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The next morning Miley found herself sprawled across the couch with her dad snoring sound asleep on the ground. She grinned to herself and got up then checked the time. 7:00. Miley chuckled by the perfect timing she woke up.

She got ready for school wearing a dark blue tank top and a blue and pink striped cardigan and dark blue skinny jeans with the same converse. She ironed her hair straight her hair and bangs and ate a quick breakfast of cereal and orange juice.

"Daddy! wake up!" She said from the kitchen as she rinsed her bowl. She heard him shift and groan. "What time is it?" He said in a husky voice. Miley replied. "Almost 7:30"

Her dad quickly got up and went into the kitchen. "Oh good you're dressed."

Miley dried her hands and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go" she said and grabbed the car keys and her jacket then opened the door and got out. It wasn't raining today but it was still cold. She remembered the way to the school so she got there a lot sooner than yesterday.

Alex and Mitchie were waiting outside for her in what seemed like Alex's car. She got out and walked over to them as they both slid out of the car.

"Hey guys." She said as they started walking to the school. They greeted her.

"So did you like your first day of school?" Mitchie asked as she opened the door for them as they walked in. Miley nodded. "Not that bad, I'm glad I met you two." She said. There was still 15 minutes till school started so they went into the lunch room.

"Well you have like all the guys!" Mitchie said. Miley blushed and thought, not all of them. A bunch of people walked over to Miley when she sat at a table and started talking to her. "Hey, You're Miley." A blonde girl said.

"Yep, that's me." Miley said to her as she felt a hand run across her waist. She quickly turned around and saw Nate starring at her. "Hey, remember me?" he asked. Miley looked over at Alex who gave the 'Can't help you here' look.

"Uh yeah, Nate." She said. He smiled wide and Miley noticed his perfect teeth. More people tried getting her attention by calling her name. Alex and Mitchie noticed Miley getting annoyed and stopped everyone. "Guys! leave her alone." Alex said and everybody turned to her.

They starred for a second then turend back to Miley and kept on talking. Miley groaned to herself. "Okay guys! I have to go to the bathroom!" She lied and got up. They all slowly started getting up and walking away and Nate managed to say. "My phone is always on."

Miley looked in disgust as he walked away. "Nice save." Mitchie said and they walked out of the cafeteria. Miley sighed and shook her head.

"I hope they stop."

**_

* * *

Note:_ Me too Miley me too. Haha uh I hope you like my lame chapter. Oh and go vote for my poll on my page and tell me your opinions on my stories and what not. Cause I need to know!!**

**Well anyway Review like I said, before.**

**Thanks**

**~Madison**


	5. Eye Catching

**Sorry it's been so long but I've been pretty lazy and this story took me like 3 days. The first time I tried doing I didn't save, then the next my computer froze and I only had a little saved so I had to write it again. But here is it hope you like it!**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At lunchtime I had finally gotten the nerve to tell the annoying crowd to leave me the hell alone! Of course I didn't say it like that but I pretty much intened it that way.

"Guys, really I need space. I just got here, let me get used to this school and learn about it okay?" I said and waited to see what they would do. Most of them cocked their heads to the sides, others raised their eyebrows. I did a little signal that told them to go away. They finally got the clue and started walking back to their tables. I smiled to myself.

Alex clapped her hands together. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be."

I nodded and we walked to the same table we sat at yesterday. "Are you going to have lunch?" Mitchie asked. I shook my head and told them I wasn't in the mood.

They shrugged and got up from the table and walked over to get their food. I looked around at the large room. Some people were looking at me back, either rolling their eyes. Holding up a piece of paper with a number on it or giving me strange hand signals to tell me to come over.

I looked away and something caught my eye. Joe Gray. I rested my eyes on him, watching his every move. He sat at an empty table not even bothering to grab food. Pulling out his cellphone, he started playing with it.

He was wearing a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans, with black and white vans. His hair was perfectly straight again with the side swept bangs.

I looked away when Alex and Mitchie came back with their food. I only managed to look away for a moment and then I searched my eyes back over to Joe Gray. His phone was on the table and he was looking up now, at me. I froze and I felt tingles go up my body.

I finally tore my eyes away and turned to them. Alex and Mitchie were discussing the terrible pizza here. I pretended to be listening this whole time and nodded. "Yeah."

But as much as I tried I couldn't get Joe out of my mind. I wonder if he's still looking. I felt my head turn a little but I stopped myself. STOP! no looking, no touching, not even thinking of Joe Gray. Period.

"So what else do you guys know about Joe Gray?"

Alex turned and looked at me, he eyebrows pushed together. Mitchie also caught off guard finally replied after a few seconds.

"Uh, he doesn't have a mom. His brother is Nate Gray. Last year everyone finally found out what grade he was in, he's in 11th now. That's all pretty much anyone knows about him."

I bit my lip. "Nate is his brother?"

They both nodded and Alex finally spoke up. "We didn't know that either, until 2 years before."

"Why, how long has he been here?"

"Since 9th."

I raised my eyebrow then remembered something else she said. "11th grade? but isn't Nate in 11th too? He looks younger."

Mitchie nodded again and took a bite of her pizza. "Joe got held back last year, he's supposed to be in 12th."

I looked back at him but there was no one there. I quickly looked back at them. Alex raised her eyebrows as a smile played on her mouth.

"Wow Miley, you seem so interested in Joe Gray. Do you maybe like him?"

I would have totally spit out my water if had any, right then. I shook my head. "No, no. He's just you know, weird." I thought quickly.

Alex and Mitchie's suspicious faces didn't change much after I said that.

"Riiiight" Mitchie said and I dropped my gaze to my hands on the table.

Shit, shit. I really need to stop talking about Joe in front of them. I'm starting to look paranoid. Get over him Miley! He's not brad pitt. He's better... no! he's not. Shut up brain, you are really not helping. Think something else. I never would have thought Nate and Joe were- crap did I just say Joe? I meant, I never knew Nate had a brother, who was Joe. Oh. My. God.

After Lunch I had Biology without either Alex or Mitchie. That was the only class I had, without at least one of them. I walked into class and sat at the same desk as yesterday. I took out my books and a pencil.

After everyone had all come in Mr. Duffy, the teacher closed the door.

"Today we are learning about the body system" Mr. Duffy said and I let out a quiet sigh. I had already learned this a couple months ago. I decided to slack a little, I already knew most of it so why bother.

A couple minutes later I had started playing with my pencil when I heard the door open. My head shot up too quickly and I pulled a muscle. "Ow!" I said to myself, still not seeing who it was. A few people turned to me and I looked at them.

"Pulled a muscle."

They looked away and the class grew silent. I moved my eyes forward and saw what they were seeing. Oh wonderful, Joe gray. Shittt.

"Aw Mr. Gray. Come to join us? sit down." Mr. Duffy said and he nodded. I starred knowing this time I wouldn't be the only one looking. I guess Joe missed a lot of school. He moved down my aisle and I realized the seat next to me was empty.

He plopped down on it and sighed. I ran my hand in my hair and forcefully looked away. I started getting nervous some reason. Every once and a while I would look in the corner of my eye to see what he was doing and he would always be looking at the teacher.

I started tapping my pencil on my desk quietly, eyeing the clock carefully. I heard Joe shift a little and some reason I snapped my head to look at him. Joe was starring at me now. Even when I looked at him he wouldn't look away.

I turned back to the board still feeling his eyes on my face. Mr. Duffy was talking about the brain cells now. My eyes moved to the time again, 3 minutes until this class was over.

Joe seemed to look back at the board and I let out a sigh. It was then when I noticed my hands were clenched so tight my nails were digging into my skin, sure to leave marks. And my legs were shaking like mad.

Just then the loud bell rang and I jumped by the noise. I heard someone laugh and I looked up. It was Joe, he had a slight smile on his face. I glared at him but stopped when I saw his face.

"You looked like you're going to wet your pants, before the bell rang." He said and my heart dropped when I heard he voice. I barely noticed the strange comment he said, I just listened to his perfect voice.

I let out a cocky laugh. "Yeah, haha."

He shook his head and got up and walked out of the class room. I sprang up and grabbed my books and walked out. He stopped by our lockers and I walked over to them too.

Joe turned his head a little when he saw me. "I'd say you were following me, but I just remembered your locker was here."

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker then set my things in there.

"But, really just leave me alone okay?" He said and walked off, once again leaving me speechless. Alex ran over to me, she must have been watching by a locker or something.

"What was that about?" She asked as I starred down the hall.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Alex crossed her arms. "Didn't look like something, what did he say!?"

"It doesn't matter, Alex."

Alex huffed. "Why are all stunned then?"

I looked at her. "He just said, to leave him alone. But I didn't do anything."

Alex squinted her eyes and hummed. "Weird."

I nodded and the bell rang once more warning us to get to our classes.

"Art."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

After school Alex asked if she could come over to my house and I called my dad to see if it was okay. Of course my dad said yes and I drove the car home with her. On the way Alex and I chatted about the trip to Tacoma on Saturday and the cute boys that would be there.

"But we have to tell each other when we see one" Alex said. I let out a laugh at how confident she was to seeing a cute guy. "Sure, sure."

I drove up on my rode and slowed down as we got near the driveway, until the car completely stopped. Alex looked over at me. "Wow nice house."

We got out and walked into the house. I yelled for my dad and he came in quickly, obviously excited to see my new friend. "Dad this is Alex Russo."

My dad grinned at her and shook her hand. "Oh I heard of your family, nice parents you got."

I rolled my eyes. My dad seemed to say that everytime I brought up someone from my school. He claimed to always know their parents. Alex grinned. "Thanks."

I took Alex's arm and pulled her away from my dad before he started talking about stuff, we didn't want to hear. "Later dudes." He said. I groaned to myself and Alex let out a small laugh. We went into my room and I shut my door. Let slumped on my bed, while Alex plopped into a chair, starring around my room.

"Cool room." She finally said then spotted something on my desk. She got up and walked over to it and picked up a picture of me and my mom. "This your mom?" she asked and showed the picture. I nodded. "Yep."

Alex looked at it for a moment. "She's pretty, what happened to her and your dad?"

I sat up and let out a sigh, ready to tell the story I had told many times. "My parents broke up when I was 15 and my mom moved to Mexico while I stayed with my dad. My dad had trouble paying the bills, and the house was too big for just the two of us, so we moved to a place less... expensive." I said looking for the right word. "So we moved here, but also because my dad grew up around here so..."

Alex nodded. "I'm glad you moved here, You're really cool you know that Miley?"

I smiled. "Yes I do." I said sarcastically. Alex giggled.

Later I suggested we go to the mall but Alex was reluclent about it. "Are you sure, it's really boring." She said I as I drove out of the driveway. "Yes Alex, I have to see it someday."

Alex sighed and crossed her arms. As she gave me intructions to it I looked at around at the buildings and different streets. I was really starting to like this town. It may have been small but with no rain, it sort of looked... pretty.

Alex finally pointed at a wide stretched building with a large parking lot. I stopped at the place and we got out and walked in. I was quickly met with a nail salon. But was tugged away by Alex.

"That place sucks, trust me."

I rolled my eyes and walked on. "I have a feeling you'll say that a lot."

We walked farther in the mall until we got near the theater. We spotted a few people we knew and stopped by to say hi. As Alex talked to a few girls I looked around the area. There was a small food court and an arcade near by. Also a kid play place and then the theater behind us.

My tummy growled and I touched Alex's shoulder. "I'm going to get a smoothie, want one." I asked. Alex nodded and thanked me. I walked over to the food court and stopped at the smoothie place and got in line. As I waited I felt someone get in line behind me. I thought it was Alex so I didn't bother turn around. Then I heard them say something.

"Hello."

I froze and realized I heard that voice before. I was either hilusinating or it really was... _Joe Gray._

**This was long! I think, pretty sure. Probably one of my longest, but I really like this story, and so do you. Please review, that mean the world to me. IT WILL COME SOONER IF YOU DO! lol. Well CHOW.**

**Thanks!**

**~Madison**


	6. Friendly

**So the live chat was on sunday and Me and my friend were extremely lucky to actually get in it. It took them like 30 minutes for them to get in from the flooding. But they answered one of my questions! I asked if they like RockBand and Kevin said yes :). We screamed really loud. It was the best day of my life. Joe was very quiet for Joe. haha lol maybe he was tired or missed an old friend. hint hint Miley. Just kidding! Nick smiled a lot! and Kevin was very talkative but isn't he always. Just to let you Know Kev does come in this story, but later. Don't worry.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I felt him lean over me, waiting for me to do something. I finally turned my body slowly and looked at me. I starred at, a hint of a smile on his face. His hair covered one of his eyes and he was wearing a white tee with a plaid green and black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little above his elbow. With some skinny jeans and black converse.

"I'd say you were following me but a lot of people go to the mall." I mocked in a jokingly way. Wait why am I being funny with him, I shouldn't be. Joe rolled his eyes and did a fake laugh but still sounded gorgeous.

"Good one."

I grinned a little. "Why are you talking to me, I thought you said I should leave you alone." I reminded and I turned around to move up a little in the line. Joe walked to my side. "I don't know, why are talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms and started looking at the flavors of smoothies, finally deciding to go with strawberry, I think Alex would like that. After I'd thought about Alex I turned around to make sure Alex wasn't looking our way or something. Than She'd see Joe and walk over here. I noticed Joe still by me and thought of something to say.

"Come here often?" I blurted. SHIT! Oh boy I'm doomed. 'Come here often?' really. That's the best I could think of. That's like a pick up line guys use when they are flirting. Okay one. I'm not a guy and Two. I'm not flirting.

Joe just chuckled softly. "I guess."

I bit my lip and moved up when the person in front of me got to the counter. I waited patiently. "Can I have the... Blueberry Erupt." She said. She seemed to nice hair. It was long and blonde. It had white streaks in it. She was tall and lean. Probably Joe's height, which was tall for a girl.

She finally got her smoothie and paid for it then moved out of the way for me to go. She turned around and I saw her eyes catch on Joe. She grinned a little too friendly and lifted her head up high . I looked at Joe who just gave a weak smile and looked away.

I felt myself glare a little, which was weird because she was making her self look like a complete fool to think Joe is actually going to look at her. She finally gave up and walked away.

I moved up to the counter and ordered my smoothie. The girl that was working nodded her head. "Okay."

"This is taking forever" Joe groaned once the girl had turned her back and started working. I nodded. "Tell me about it."

The girl came back to the counter and gave me my smoothie and I got out my money and paid for it. She took the money. "Thank you." She said and looked at Joe. I caught a glimpse of her name tag. It read 'Carson'.

I took the two cups and moved out of the way but ended up knocking into Joe. I felt his hands grip my arms to hold me up. "Oh sorry." I said and blushed. He starred down at me, he didn't have a smile in his face anymore. He was just kind of frowning. I gulped and pulled out of his release after I felt him grip me a little harder.

I started walking away. "Bye." I muttered. I didn't hear him respond so I kept on walking. I came up to Alex and she turned to me. "Hey Finally." She said and grabbed one of the drinks. "Yeah long line."

I noticed the girls she was talking to had left. "So do you wanna leave?" I said taking a quick peak to make sure Joe wasn't anywhere around. He wasn't, but some reason that kind of made me sad. Oh shake it off Miley, just a boy.

"I guess, do you want to see any stores?" She asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, do I?"

She shook her head. "No."

I giggled and we walked towards the doors and I saw it started raining. Wow shocking. I pulled on my hood and opened the door right when a gust of wind blew towards us. Alex shielded her face and put her coat on.

"I can't wait to get away from here, on Saturday!" Alex exclaimed.

"Me too."

We walked to my car and got in as quickly as we could. "Phew!" I said.

I turned on the heater immediately to warm us up. Then started the car and swerved out of the parking lot. "So want me to take you home?"

Alex nodded. "Sure."

She told me directions to the house and I drove to an unfamiliar place of the town. It seemed to have nicer houses. "Where are we?" I asked driving up a hill.

"People call these the 'rich people's houses'."

I did a side grin and turned and went down a street. Alex pointed to a large house with brick walls and big windows. "Here."

I parked the car and Alex thanked me again. "Bye, I'll call you later." I waved and said goodbye and Alex shut the door. She ran towards the door and opened it and walked in. I smiled to myself and got out of the driveway. Alex was such a good friend, She was almost as good as Lily. Maybe even, possibly better. I never thought I'd say that but it's true.

I drove home pushing away any thought of Joe Gray that would pop into his head. I eventually found myself talking to myself about him! My plan of trying to get Joe out of my life, and away from the thoughts was getting harder and harder.

But it was his fault he was the one making me think of him. If he hadn't been everywhere I was this wouldn't be a problem. Also if he weren't so good looking and mysterious it would help. Curse his gorgeous-ness!

I got home around dinner time and found myself craving food badly. I guess my smoothie hadn't helped my hunger.

"Hey Daddy" I said as I took off my coat and walked into the kitchen. He was at the island watching the TV on the counter. "Hey Dude."

I rolled my eyes. "Did you already eat?" I asked but answered my question myself when I saw the leftover macaroni.

"Yeah, just grab yourself a plate."

Grabbing a plate my dad asked about what me and Alex did at the mall. "Uh, we walked around and got some smoothies."

"See anybody you knew?" My dad asked as if he had been secretly spying on me or something. Or he knew what I was thinking.

"Few girls." I shrugged.

He nodded and got up from his chair. "Well, I really like that girl. She's nice."

I grinned. "Me too."

My dad got up and kissed my head and walked into the living room. Me too, me too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

A few days later Saturday had finally come. Alex and Mitchie were picking me up at 11:00 and we would be back around 7:00 p.m. Joe Gray hadn't showed up to any classes Friday or Thursday. I didn't even see him at lunch or at the lockers.

I tried to stop worrying about him not being at school. I always had to jump to conclusions like maybe it was my fault he didn't come or the smoothie had made him sick. But then it would have gotten me sick. So that's not an option.

I even thought that he had died! But I think Nate wouldn't have come to school either, or at least showed some sorrow. But he was just been the same old Nate, flirting with every girl he ran into.

I took and shower and did my hair after. I straightened it again and slipped on a black hat. I decided to go with wearing a red and white t-shirt and a yellow pea coat over it with black skinny jeans. **(Full picture, take out spaces ; http: //media .photobucket. com/image /mile 20cyrus/ MileyRayCyrus-Official /MILE. png?o =4)**

I did my makeup a bit heavier. I finally finished around 10:00 and decided to eat breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad.

"Hey, you look nice." He complimented.

I thanked him and grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the island. "Oh right, you're going to Tacoma today." My dad said. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Need any money?"

"No, I'm good." I said remembering the 1,000 dollars my great grandma had given me on my last birthday. I think she's dead now... damn I was looking forward to next year. I shook the thoughts away and kept eating my cereal.

After I finished Alex and Mitchie arrived a couple minutes later. I opened them and grinned when I saw them.

"Hey" they both said at the same time. I greeted them and gave them both short hugs. "Ready to go?" Mitchie asked. I grabbed my bag that was on the table and walked out the door.

"Yeah."

We walked into the driveway and I spotted Alex's car almost at once. My eyes widened at the cute baby blue slug bug that was stopped in front of the house. I ran over to it and looked at Alex with my eyebrows raised.

"What the hell? How did you get this car!" I exclaimed. Alex giggled as Mitchie opened the door to the back seats and got in. "I got it as a gift." She said and got in. I shook my head and got into the car.I

"Who gets a slug bug for a gift?" I said as I buckled my seatbelt. "I guess Alex." Mitchie said and I laughed. "Guess so."

Alex began the car and drove out of the driveway and onto the main rode. I found the button for the radio and pressed it. The music started and I instantly knew the song, _Love Song. _I started singing and soon Mitchie joined in then Alex. A few moments we were bursting the song at the top of lungs. People walking on the side of the road heard us singing, and the window were closed.

"MARRY ME JULIET YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE, I LOVE YOU AND THAT'S ALL I REALLY. TALKED TO YOUR DAD YOU'LL PICK OUT A WHITE DRESS. IT'S A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY YES! OH OH, OH OH. CAUSE WE WERE BOTH YOUNG WHEN I FIRST SAY YOU!"

The song ended and we laughed. Mitchie almost started crying and my side started hurting. "Oh god..." Alex said after her laughing fit was finished. I shook my head still smiling. Lily and I never used to do that. I'm starting to think Mitchie and Alex are better. As crazy as it is, they were already like sisters to me.

A while later we arrived in Tacoma. It was big! The mall there, was huge. It had so many stores and I hadn't even gone in yet. But just looking at it made me know. We grabbed our bags and walked into the large mall.

The first thing I saw or smelled was the pretzle stand. "Yum Pretzles!" I said and walked over to it. Once again Alex pulled on my arm.

"Shop first, then eat, then shop again." She let go of me and I sighed and fixed my shirt. We walked on and I spotted Wet Seal. I walked over to the store and they followed. Teens of every age walked to and fro in the store.

"This Wet Seal is way better than the one I used to have." I announced as I looked at the many colors of belts and shirts. Shoes and hats. Pants and accessories. I quickly saw a cute tight red shirt with straps. I grabbed it and kept on looking around. Alex was now looking at the jeans and Mitchie was close behind me eying the shirts.

I also found some jeans and a necklace. All of us were ready to pay around the same time so we got in line and paid for it. It costed a little more than 30 dollars, must be a sale.

After that we went into the Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Anchor Blue, Aeropostale, then finally stopped and ate.

We sat down at a chinese restaurant, wore out and tired from the shopping.

"Jeez, we can shop!" Mitchie said and pushed her bangs out of her face. I nodded and raised my eyebrows. Alex took a long drink of her water than let out a big breath.

"Well, I've spent all my money." Alex said. I nodded "Me too."

"Me three."

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I know that this is the gayest place to stop but I'm so freakin' tired. I started this chapter on Sunday, and finished it today! But this has been the coolest week! First the Kids Inaugural was awesome! Miley and Nick hugged! But So did Joe and Miley!! Then Miley posted a video saying she's best friends with Demi, and she loves her. So that's cool that they are friends now AND Miley said that there is no feud with the jobros. And said She "Loved Nicky, Kevin, and Joeee, and Fwankie. Yes I meant to spell it like that. So I hope they are friends! Cross yo fingers.**

**WELL Peace out girl scout!**

**~Madison**


	7. Dangerous

**I loooooooveeeeee this chapter! This is like my favorite! But once you read you'll be like 'what the heck? Why does she like this chapter?' but it was just so fun to write! Hope you like it! CHOWWW**

A couple weeks after our shopping it was a Monday in bio and Joe Gray had been showing up to everyone one, but either he was late or left early. But it kind of felt nice to have him there, even though we never talked and barely made eye contact. It was a good feeling still, in a really weird way.

"Okay class we are going to have an project, starting today. Once again it's about the cells of the human body. But you must do it with a partner so pick!"

I bit my lip; of course I wanted to be with Joe. There was no one else to choose anyways. But what if he didn't want to be my partner? I gulped, just do it Miley. So what if he says no. Everybody else wants to be my partner, I'll just ask them.

I turned to him slowly and he turned his eyes from his hands that were on his desk.

"Want to be partners?" I spit out. He didn't answer right away. He turned his head away from me as if to think for a second.

"No" He said harshly. My heart sank. I should've known! I shook it off and tried not looking disappointed. I looked away nodding slowly. I sat there for a moment then looked back up when I saw Joe brush past me and ask the teacher to use the bathroom, then walk out. I knew he wasn't coming back.

Somebody tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Nate Gray.

"Miley wanna be partners!" He asked raising an eyebrow. I starred into his dark eyes and looked at his perfect lips. I smiled and accepted his offer. "Sure."

He cracked a smile. "Great, want to come to my house today?" He asked cocking his head to the side. I bit my lip and nodded, knowing Joe would be there or I'd at least see his room. I wondered if it was big. Alex had said once they were pretty loaded.

"Cool" He said and walked away. Can't be with his brother; guess I'll be with him. A little while biology ended and so did school. I walked out of the class and over to my locker. Joe wasn't there like usual so I didn't bother taking my time. As I was putting my things away Nate walked up to me.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

I shut my locker and turned to him. "Yeah I just have to say goodbye to Alex and Mitchie." I said as both of them came over to us.

"Hey Miley." They both said.

"Hey, um I going over to Nate's to work on a project. Can You drive my car home Mitchie?" I asked as I handed her the keys. She took them. Mitchie always drove with Alex because she didn't have a car yet. They both raised their eyes instantly after I said Nate.

"Nate Gray? But he's a player!" Alex blurted. I shut my eyes and shook my head gently as Nate spoke up. "Hey I'm right here." He reminded.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just be careful." She said and hugged me after Mitchie did.

I sighed. "Later."

They waved goodbye and walked out the school. I looked at Nate a little embarrassed from what Alex said. He looked up from the ground and blinked.

"Can we go now?

I nodded and he walked us out of the school and over to his car in the parking lot. He pulled out his keys and pointed them to a red sports car and unlocked the car.

"Nice car." I complimented as I got into the passengers seat. He thanked me and got into the car on the drivers side as I slipped on my seatbelt. He pulled his on and started the car and drove out of the lot.

I caught a glimpse Mitchie getting into my car shaking her head and saying something to herself. I looked down at my hands and frowned. I could smell the scent of oranges on the seat. I looked up and realized he was using a freshener.

Nate looked at me. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "No I'm fine." I lied. Was this a bad idea? What had I done? I started thinking about my dad and realized I needed to call him. I grabbed my phone and told Nate I was telling my father.

I dialed the number and put the phone up to my face and waited. It finally picked up and I heard my dad's voice.

"Hey Daddy, I wont be home until around 4 or 4:30. I'm going to Nate Gray's house for a project, okay?"

I heard him clear his throat and he replied. "Sure, have fun."

"Okay bye dad."

"Bye Mi."

I hung up and put the phone away. When I looked up I noticed the car was parked in front of a big 2 story white house. Nate pulled the key out and opened his door. I eyed the house again and then got out the car.

"Wow, you guys are rich."

He chuckled and walked onto the porch. I followed him and he opened the door. We both walked in and I was met with a booming noise coming from the living room.

I put my hands up to my ears and winced.

"What is that!"? I yelled and Nate pulled me into the living room. There I saw a guy around his 20's with a small guitar in his hands. His fingers dashed up and down as he bobbed his head to the beat

"Rock Band!" Nate responded and the man noticed us and stopped playing.

"Hey Nate, and girl I don't know." He said.

"This is Miley Stewart, my partner in Biology." Nate replied. I smiled at the boy. He also had curly hair, and dark eyes.

"This is my brother Kevin."

I nodded. Another brother? Like the world needs another Gray!

Kevin gave me a friendly grin then turned back to the TV screen and pressed play and once again the loud music started. Nate annoyed walked over to the TV and unplugged it. Kevin glared.

"What. The. Hell."

Nate crossed his arms. "Were studying, so either stop playing or turn off the noise.

He groaned. "Fine, then hurry up."

Nate nodded and took us upstairs. My eyes wandered into every room, hoping I would possibly see Joe or his room. But wait, how would I know if it was his room. Unless he was in it. Wow what is happening to me?

I frowned when Nate stopped at a door and pulled out a key.

"Why did you lock your room if you're not in it?" I asked as Nate fumbled with it.

"You can never trust my brothers."

I laughed then heard and door shut and I turned and looked behind me. It was Joe Gray. He must have seen me look at him because he turned and looked up from his doorknob locking.

I blinked unable to look away from his confused face.

"Hey Joe." Nate said without looking up. Joe face seemed to change into a worried expression and he shook his head, but said hello. To Nate only though.

"Hi, Nathan." He said seeming to pause after he said 'Hi'.

"Hey don't turn anything on too high, Miley and I are studying." Nate retorted as he finally opened the door. Joe squinted his eyes and little and nodded.

"Sure"

Turning away Joe started to walk down the hall. While I was still starring Nate was already in his room.

"Are you coming? Or do you just want to stand in the hall way?"

I blushed a little and walked in and I remembered my bag was in my hands this whole time. His room was large; it had red walls with blue and green splattered on it. A large bed was placed at the end of the room in the left corner. A desk on my right and a large rug under me.

Nate was sat at the bed with the papers already out. I sat next to him and pulled out my papers and a pencil and began to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A while later we found our selves laughing and talking about something that was completely off subject. I shook my head after my laughing had stopped and I grabbed my pencil again.

"We should probably get back to work."

Nate rolled his eyes and scooted closer. "Oh come on, we have all week to finish." He reminded.

I bit my lip. "I don't know, we only did a little."

Nate sighed and pushed the paper away and took our pencils and scooted even closer. I gulped and my heartbeat picked up. Flashes of Alex ran through my mind of her saying to be careful, and he was a player.

He grinned playfully and his hand slid onto my thigh. I looked down at it, worried. When I looked back up at him his face was inches from mine. I stopped breathing when he leaned down and pressed his lips to my neck.

I finally let out a gasp and my hands went up to his chest, pushing hard. Nate didn't show any sign of stopping, he just kept kissing and licking. I let out a whine when he squeezed my thigh.

"Stop it!" I yelped as his tongue trailed down my neck onto my chest. Tears gushed out of my eyes. I winced in pain as I felt his teeth sink into me. I finally used all my strength and pushed him away but he only stayed away for a moment. He took my arms and pinned me down onto the bed and got on top of me.

I tried screaming but nothing came out. He leaned down again but this time pressed his mouth on mine. I tried shaking my head hoping it would break us away but he grabbed my face.

His tongue slid into my mouth and searched for mine. I tried biting him but stopped when he pulled his tongue out. My body ached from being crushed and my face hurt from his squeezing.

I let out a cry when I felt his hand slid up my shirt. I struggled to keep his hand away but was too weak. "Stop! Help!" I yelled my loudest by lost my voice after my second word.

He shushed me violently and pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach and ribs. More tears gushed out of my eyes. Why wasn't anyone coming? Couldn't they hear? I started thinking of all the worse things Nate may do to me and I felt my stomach jump.

Next thing I knew a piercing scream ripped out of my mouth. Nate punched my stomach and put his hand on my mouth. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut trying to make some sort of noise.

I kicked my legs and bent them trying to hit him somehow. I bent my knees again and pushed them towards me hoping to hit his back. It did and he groaned in pain.

His hand moved from my mouth for a short moment and I let out another extremely loud yell.

"Shut up!" He ordered and slapped my arm. I didn't stop; I just let out more screams trying to make them sound like words. I managed to let out 'Joe.'

Nate ignored my scream this time and he pulled my shirt up more now showing my bra. Right when he was about to lean down the door burst open and someone came in. Somebody forcefully pulled Nate off me and punched him the face. I opened my eyes more and tried to wipe all the tears away that were blurring my view and then I saw _Joe Gray_.

**Oh. My. Moe! That was intense! Even for me! The whole time I was like, Joe where are you! Then remembered I was the one writing it. But just to remind you this is rated M, I already warned you it's pretty graphic. Too graphic for the kids, you might have to block me. Haha sorry I watch too much TV. ANYWAYS THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE SOONER THE CHAPTERS!**

**PEACE my wonderful people.**

**~Madison**


	8. Trust

**Okay just to worn you this is a crappy chapter and I wouldn't blame you if you just skipped it and waited for the next. But it does hold some interesting information that we be needed later on. Or else it will be kind of confusing. So what the heck just read it! Happy late v-day! Hope you had a lovely weekend. I sure did! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shocked and still scared from Nate, I couldn't move. Furry burned in his eyes as leaned over me and pulled me up. I tried getting into his arms easier but I was shaking too much. Luckily he pulled me up easily and held me bridal way. As Joe ran out of the room I caught a glimpse of Nate unconscious next to the bed on the floor. Why would Joe punch his brother? I didn't care very much either.

I burrowed my head in Joe's shoulder as more tears swelled in my eyes. I was too busy crying to understand what Joe said to his brother right before he ran outside. I think it was something to do with Nate seducing me. I felt him release me as the car door opened to an SUV I wasn't familiar with. He put me on the seat not bothering to buckle me up. He shut the door and walked around getting on the other side.

"Where are you taking me?" I chocked out. He looked at me after starting the car.

"I'm taking you home" He replied and swerved violently out of the driveway. I shook my head.

"No! my dad can't know about this!" I said as my tear stained eyes widened. Joe ignored me as he stopped at a stop sign to wait for directions. I snuffled and sat back against the seat.

"Just- just let me think for a while. Cry, curse, scream." I said as I slid closer to him and removed his grip from the keys, and pulled them out. Joe sighed and dropped his head to ignore my stare.

"Park on the side of the road or something." I sniffed again and bit my lip. He looked back at me, taking my breath away once again, after looking at his remarkable face. Pursing his lips he stuck the keys back and drove to the side of the rode where people could pass by.

That's when I broke down. I squirmed around and cursed loudly as Joe sat there silently waiting patiently. I felt so stupid for trusting Nate, and for not listening to Alex. He could've hurt me a lot worse, if Joe hadn't heard. What if he tells everyone about it, I'll look like a fool. Then some how eventually my dad might find out. I tried pushing those thoughts away, but every time I tried I'd some reason remind myself why I'm in this position. I burrowed my head between my legs and sobbed until it felt like my eyes couldn't produce anymore tears.

After a few minutes I remembered Joe was there and shot my head up to look at him. He was starring out the window, his eyes squinting a bit. His lips were pressed together and his bangs draped over his face. I gulped and took a glance at myself in the mirror. I was mortified, my straight hair was wet in the front from tears. My makeup a bit ruined but luckily I was wearing water proof mascara. My cheeks were bright red, while everything else was pale. While on the hand, Joe was looking gorgeous. Even with his hair tangled and messy.

"Okay you can take me home now." I announced. Joe glanced at me and quickly put the keys back in and turned them. I buckled my seat belt and used a pony tail band that was around my wrist, to put up my hair in a messy bun.

"Where do you live?" He asked driving back to the stop sign. I told him the directions, and he swerved to the left. I rested my head on the back of the seat and shut my eyes. After a while I opened them and turned to look behind me after I had remembered this was a different car, probably Joe's. It was a clean car, Nate's was messy in the back. I noticed something on the ground and picked it up without thinking. It was a picture of a man and a woman smiling. The woman had dark curly hair, the man had black hair too. They seemed in love, just looking at the picture made you think they were happy together.

Joe turned his head and I quickly dropped the picture. "Sorry, I was just looking at that picture."

Joe sighed and looked back at the road. I bit my lip and sat back up, normally. After a second in silence I spoke up. "Who was that in the picture? if it's okay I ask."

Joe ran his fingers through his hair, and slowed the car down as we got near a stoplight. I waited for him to respond but started to look away after guessing he probably didn't want to answer.

"That's my dad, and my mom." He finally said and I looked at him again. His head turned and looked at me, and I saw a hint of sorrow in his eyes. I nodded "Oh."

I felt there was more to the story and asked another question. "Where are they? I didn't see them at your house."

Joe let out a sigh and I got the hint he probably didn't want to talk about it. I looked away from his face and turned towards the window. A few moments later Joe responded to my question. "My dad is at work most of the time, and my mom... well she's gone."

Gone? What did he mean by gone? I looked back at his face. Joe was biting his lip now and his eyes peering straight ahead. I wanted to know more but he obviously didn't want to talk about it. I was about to ask but stopped myself.

I looked at the highway and realized my road was coming up. I pointed my finger to the right. "Turn right here." I said and Joe obeyed. He drove up the street little and waited for more directions.

"Here, this is my house." I said and he turned and parked the car. I sighed at the thought of getting out of this car and leaving him. But I knew it would freak him out a little If I just sat there and starred at my shoes and refused to get out. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow once he pulled the car keys out.

I bit my lip and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Thanks Joe, for saving my life. If you weren't there I would be... you know." I said not bothering to go on and on, about him saving me. He nodded and a slight smile appeared on his face but it vanished just as fast as it appeared.

"But you can't tell anybody about this." He assured. I nodded quickly, and blinked feeling myself blush for no reason when he looked deep in my eyes. I tried looking away but my eyes seemed to be glued on his stunning face. After what seemed like minutes Joe looked away sighing.

"You should go, your dad is probably worried."

I finally blinked and touched the door handle then looked at him again. "Thanks again." I smiled and touched my hand over his, that was on the middle seat. I felt him stiffen and he slid his hand away. A little embarrassed from his gesture, I acted like nothing happened. I opened the car door and got out before saying my last goodbye to him.

"Bye." He said quickly and before I was completely out he started the car. I shut the door quickly and gave him a weak wave and then walked over to the door. Before I opened the door I looked back once more, I was too late and was only able to watch his car skid down the street. I let out a deep breath and opened the door and walked in. My dad quickly sat up once he saw me and smiled, but I saw worry in his eyes.

"Hey dad." I said walking towards my room as quickly as possible to avoid any questions but he stopped me by, you guessed it a question. "Hey, you okay? what happened to your face?"

I froze and slowly turned towards him. I gulped as I noticed his usually cheerful face was now serious and unaware. What would I say? Uh yeah I ran over a cat and got a little emotional, I just love cats so much. I slapped myself mentally after thinking of that lame excuse. "Um Lily called me while I was at Nate's and she told me Hudson just died. I really loved that dog, dad" I felt terrible for lying to him, but it was for the best.

My dad's worried expression seemed to wash away once I said that and he nodded. "I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine, I'm going to go call her again okay?"

He cleared his throat and scratched his unshaved cheek. "Why don't you go wash up first."

I nodded quickly and half ran to the bathroom almost falling over a shoe that I had thrown haphazardly last week. I let out small laugh from my clumsy-ness but the little giggle didn't feel right. Like it was wrong that I should be feeling the least bit of humor at the moment. I frowned to myself and shook my head.

After closing and locking the door I stripped out of my damp clothes and turned on the water and decided to take a bath instead. I sat in the dry tub and waited for the water to rise up. The hot water felt good on my dry and cold skin. I Rested my head against the wall and pulled my hair up more so it wouldn't get wet, and closed my eyes. Just then my cell phone ringtone bursted from my jeans pocket that was on the floor. I groaned and dried my hand from a towed that was on the floor and pulled my phone out of my jeans. The called ID said it was a restricted call.

I put it up to my ear and answered it slowly. "Hello?"

I waited for a response then heard a voice. "Hey is this Miley?

"Yes, who is this?"

I heard something crash in the background and I was about to hang up, thinking this was a prank or something but the voice came back.

"This is Joe, Joe Gray?" he said as if it were a question, like he thought I forgot who he was or something. Shocked I sat up and quickly turned the faucet off so he wouldn't know I was in the tub.

"Oh uh hey."

I waited again for him to respond. "Miley, I need to tell you something."

I bit my lip and starred at my toes and replied. "Go ahead."

"Well Nate is kind of pissed." He spoke softy as if he wasn't suppose to be calling me.

I let out a sigh, I knew he would be. "Okay."

"But listen to me Miley, stay away from him. No matter what he says or does. For a few days I wouldn't go any where alone okay? Just trust me."

Some strange reason, I trusted him. Even though I felt scared for him. What if Nate hurts him or something? Then it will be all my fault. I shook my head and tried to stop thinking and just stay calm.

"Okay I will, thanks Joe."

"Sure." He said in almost a whisper.

I felt my head go back to that picture I saw in his car, and an unbelievable urge wanted me to ask about his mother so of course I had to blurt it out, out of now where. "Joe where's your mom?"

I slapped myself mentally once those words popped out. Look at me embarrassing myself, probably embarrassing him too. If it's a personal question. Which it probably is. Oh shut up Miley! Maybe he'll reply.

"Uh, I told you she's not here." I could tell he was caught off guard by my question, but I wasn't giving up. "What do you mean by gone?"

Joe sighed and his voice got lower. "She left my family once Nate was born." And with that he hung up on me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay no hate I know this is short but I just wanted to make a little chapter to show you a little about Joe and his life before going on and taking a step further in Miley and Joe's relationship. It's not a whole lot of information but I just didn't want to give it all away. I know you'd think I would have way more written but I took a little break for like a week and wrote this up a couple days ago but I just now finished it.**

**Peace. Around the world. For generations. **

**~Madison OH AND I'M ONLY DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I GET AT LEAST TO 55 REVIEWS. RIGHT NOW IT'S 39. SO REIVEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.**


	9. Silence

**Well well well. Looks like I didn't get what I wanted! Whatever, just whatever guess I'll work with it. I hope you like this chapter I spent 7 hours on it! No I'm kidding I didn't. But still this is just a treat to the people who did comment! Thank you thank thank you. And to all the rest! Your mother must be so proud. NO! guys I'm just playin with you. Chillax stop reading this stupid little message of mine and get to the story!**

The next morning I woke up with a jolting pain in my stomach. I lifted my shirt and was disgusted at what a saw. A big purple bruise, about the size of one of those big sunglasses lenses. I sighed and remembered when Nate had punched me there. I looked over and checked the clock, 6:30. I slumped out of the bed and jumped on the floor with a thud. I heard the TV in the living room and could hear the screeching noise of the tea pot. That was weird? my dad making coffee and getting up earlier than me? There could only be explenation... he got a job!

I sprinted out of my room and into the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the counter sipping some coffee. I eyed him slowly. His usually messy hair was gelled back and put into a low pony tail, since his hair was long enough. He was wearing a blue-ish gray suite with a button up white shirt and a black tie. Along with matching pants. With my eyebrows raised I walked over to him.

"Why are you wearing that?" I said, already knowing what he'd say. He turned his head and smiled at me. "Good morning Miles."

I crossed my arms and waited for a response.

He saw I wasn't giving up and answered. "I have an interview for a job."

I nodded. "As?"

"As a banker."

I snorted and my dad looked at me with a stern face. I stopped and pressed my lips together. "Sorry, but I just thought you wanted to be as a person who sells houses."

My dad looked down and patted my back. "I know but, honey this is all I can get right now."

I bit my lip and nodded and leaned forward against the counter. My bruise throbbed and I winced and leaned away. My dad looked at me strangly raising an eyebrow. "You okay?

"Uh yeah, I just got hit in the stomach with a soccer ball... in PE!" I said exclaiming at the last set of words. My dad cocked his head to the side and sighed.

"Kids these days."

I let out a small smile and walked back to my room and got dressed. I picked out a red-ish black plaid shirt with flurry things at the top. Along with a pair of blue jeans that were wide legged at the bottom. Then some gray ballet flats. **(Picture of Miley today, take out spaces: http: //media. /image /miley 20cyrus20gma/ hanahksullivan/ Miley20Cyrus/ 2701040905_ ?o=10)**

I let my curly hair loose but styled it so they weren't so messy. Then applied a little makeup and brushed my teeth. My dad called me into the living room after I was finished and I walked in.

"Yeah dad?"

He sighed and got off the couch. "I'm leavin', so wish me luck."

I grinned and walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer make me wince from the pain. I pushed him away a little and he remembered I 'got hit by a soccer ball'. "Sorry."

I nodded. "It's fine. Good luck daddy."

He looked at me for a second and brushed his hand on my cheek. "You look beautiful."

I blushed hit him playfully. "Bye daddy." I reminded him to leave and he understood. "Right bye, I'll be home around 6:00."

I walked him to the door and opened it. "Okay later."

He walked out and said one more goodbye and I shut the door but he pushed it open. "Oh and I'm taking the bus so the cars still here."

I nodded and started shutting the door again until it was completely closed

I leaned against the door and let out a deep breath. I hated lying to my dad, even though I did it often. It was always so easy, I sometime wanted him to be a little more concerned. But he always believed me. I put a hand where my bruise was and closed my eyes trying to forget about everything that happened. But something brought me back to the thought. I was still Nate's partner in Biology! Great just great! now for sure he's going to kill me.

I opened my eyes wide and grabbed my car keys and bag and opened the door and ran over to my car. I knew the sooner I'd get there the more time I'd have to tell Mr. Duffy to switch partners or something. Maybe talk to Joe and see what he says. But He probably isn't gonna say much.

I started up the car and swerved out of site almost running to the mailbox, and onto the main road. On my way there rain poured loudly on the windshield but that was least of my problems. I finally arrived at school, about a half hour early and I hurried out of the car pulling on my black pea coat. I splashed into a puddle getting it on my jeans and I groaned quietly. This is what I get for rushing!

Scurrying into the school people greeted me and complimented me. I could only give them a slight smile for that was all I had time to do. I slipped a little on my way to the classroom but not enough to make me lose balance. I stopped in front of the door then suddenly frowned. Mr. Duffy wasn't even here yet! The lights were shut off and the door was shut. I kicked the door and pounded my fist against it. Then rested my forehead on the little window that was on the door.

"Damn it." I muttered.I should have remembered that Mr. Duffy gets here just when school starts. So all of this was for nothing! I shook my head but it probably looked like I was rolling my head on the door. A few moments later somebody cleared there throat and I snapped up my head.

Turning around I ran into whoever was standing there, not realizing they were so close. "Oh gees I'm so sorry." I backed up and this time ran into the door. Embarrassed by my clumsy-ness I forget to check who was there.

"Why are you so weird?" The person said but I didn't need to look to know who it was. Joe stood there shaking his head. He was wearing a tight white button up shirt and some black jeans along with gray sneakers. **(Picture of Joe today. Take out spaces http: // /photos /cstardust / 2458929061/)**

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "I just had some plans, and now they are ruined."

"Were you going to ask Mr. Duffy for a new partner?"

I stopped glaring and raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"What else would say to him? Hey I just love this project."

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm and pushed him out of the way. He stopped me by pulling on my arm and turning me around.

"Wait, I already changed you partners."

"What?" I asked confused and stared at his unsure face.

He replied. "Mr. Duffy stays at school pretty late, so I stopped by and asked him to change you partners with someone else."

I smiled and patted his arms. "Wow Joe that was really nice of you. Who's my partner?"

His face fell and he looked away. "Uh yeah it's actually me."

What? Him! How can this be? No! I mean yes! But no at the same time! Huh?

Questions swarmed in my head and I to looked away from his face. "What?" I finally said.

He looked back at me and I looked back at him. We starred into each others eyes for a long while until he replied.

"Well I was the only one without a partner. I wouldn't make someone else get Nate.

"So Nate's not going to have a partner?"

"He's not in the class."

"Why, did he say that?

"No I made him."

"Where is he now?"

"He's not coming to school for a while."

"Why did you tell your dad or something!?"

"No, he's just not okay! enough with questions! He exclaimed and walked off. I frowned but inside I felt better knowing Nate was gone and Joe was my partner

When school started Alex had told me Mitchie wasn't here today. So I wouldn't have anyone in Spanish class, which was my worst subject. I didn't really mind, all I could think about was biology class. And when It came I skipped into class. Joe wasn't there yet but I kept my hopes up. 10 minutes after class had started there he came through the door, he ignored me and everyone else and sat down without disturbing anyone- except me. I starred at him in the corner of my eye as Mr. Duffy went on about projects.

I ran my fingers through my hair and bit my lip as I eyed him. Soon he got the hint I was looking at him and he turned his head slightly. I quickly looked away and feeling his eyes on my face. I looked at him in the corner of my again and gave a small smile.

He pursed his lips, barely any emotion in his face and looked away. I frowned and looked down my desk and played with my fingers listening slightly to what Mr. Duffy was saying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school was over Joe and I 'met' as I like to call it, at our lockers. I didn't say a word until I saw him shut his locker.

"Are we going to work on out project?" I asked.

He turned to me and I knew he hadn't though about that cause he rubbed the back of his neck and seemed lost in his words. And also because he said. "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Well do you want to, or do you want to get an F?"

Joe huffed and crossed his arms and leaned his side against the lockers. "I guess we can work on it."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Where should we go?"

He took my hand and gripped it tightly then led me down the hall. I ran a little so I could catch up and not be dragged. We went up these stairs at the end of the hall making sure no one saw and stopped when we came to a door.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"Doesn't matter c'mon."

I followed him after he had opened the door and he searched for a light. After he found it he switched it on and I starred at the large room. Dust covered most of the floor and it smelled like must. A little table was placed at the end of the room and a few stools were next to it.

"Are we supposed to be here?" I asked after I coughed from the smell.

"No, so we should probably be quiet."

I sighed and we walked over to the table and sat down on the seats carefully to be sure they were sterdy enough to hold us. They seemed to and we got out our stuff from our bags. We started working on our project but I couldn't exactly concentrate.

"Why did you save me when Nate was you know."

Joe looked up from our work annoyed by my question. "I felt like it."

I scoffed. "You felt like it? So you just did it because you were bored or something."

He bit down on his teeth hard, clenching them. "Miley I was obviously kidding. Now try to stay with me!"

I apologized and we went back to work- but only for a while. "Why did you come so late? couldn't you hear me?"

Joe rolled his eyes and dropped his pencil and intwined his hands together and put them on the table. "Well I was outside and when I came in Kevin told me there was some screaming and said you guys must be really getting it on, but then I heard you call my name and I ran up." He said simply.

I nodded and cocked my head to the side. "Did you get mad when Kevin said he thought we were having sex."

Joe cringed at the word and bit his lip. "No why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know"

I looked deep in his unreadable eyes and licked my lips. Joe starred at me too, his eyes wandering down my chest and to my legs and than he moved them back up. I gulped but this time I stopped our stares. "We should get back to work."

Joe blinked and nodded and moved his eyes back on the paper. I felt myself getting hot and put my hair up in a curly ponytail. I went back to work but this time Joe interrupted us.

"How far did he actually get with you?"

I looked up and pushed my eyebrows together. "Why?"

Joe shrugged this time. "I want to make sure he didn't touch, in the wrong places."

"Well what if he did?" I said playfully, wanting to see what he would do. Joe gulped. "Well did he?"

"I don't know." I teased.

"Miley seriously."

I sighed. "Chill, he didn't touch me in the "wrong places." I said quoting him. Joe's stern face suddenly fell and he smiled a little. But I didn't let it last. I pulled my shirt up exposing my bruised stomach. "But he did do this."

Joe looked at my stomach and his eyes widened. "Oh my god."

I looked down at it too and noticed it was a little bit lighter but it was still the same size.

"I'm so sorry." He said and scooted closer and placed his hand on my stomach gently. I froze and locked eyes with him. He bit his lip and brushed his hand over my bruise. "I wont let him touch you ever again."

My heartbeat picked up and Joe moved his hand up and tugged on my shirt to pull it down. I let him and he leaned closer as he licked his lips. I starred down at them then at his eyes. He was inches away now and didn't seem like he was going to stop. I stopped breathing and moved in closer this time Centimeters away. Then Joe's lips were suddenly on mine. My eyes widened but then seemed to droop close. At first I just sat there and watched him as he moved his lips against mine. Then Joe put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into it.

I put my hand on his shoulder and kissed back. Turning my head to the other side as I got off my chair slightly. I put both hands on his shoulders and slowly climbed onto his lap. Joe moved his hand off my neck and onto my lower back. I moaned quietly as his tongue moved into my mouth. I smiled against his lips and straddled him a little when I sat down on him completely. Then suddenly Joe moved his tongue out of my mouth and pulled away panting.

I frowned but knew the reason he stopped. I got off him, panting too. I blushed and bit my lip.

"I have to go." He stood up and gathered up his stuff. I grabbed my stuff too and got up.

"Sorry I let that happen." I said. Joe looked at me. "It was both our fault."

I sighed and walked to the door with him, starring at my feet as I waited for him to open the door.

"Meet me here tomorrow" He said under his breath.

My head shot up. "What time?"

He bit his lip. "Right after school."

I nodded. "I'll see you later, Joe."

He opened the door and let me out first and walked down the stairs. The halls were empty and some lights were turned. I waited for Joe to come. I started walking down the hall once he had and we walked out of school in silence.

**The end! Just kidding this just the beginning! Well I hope you watched the Jonas Brothers 3D movie! I did it was awesome! well I'm out I'm gonna go watch some new Hannah Montana! Haha later my friendzz. And go buy the Jonas Brothers CD!! out now! **

**~Madison. Thank You! **


	10. Lies

**Well hello again! This week has been rough even though it kinda of just started (I wrote this last week so...) First Miley went on the View and talked about how she lovvveeessss Nick and he's her favorite jonas! GROSS! I mean CUTE but GROSS at the same time? Sorry but I just think she shouldn't favorite a Jonas' like that or at least pick Joe! Haha sorry but it's the truth. Anyways go buy her book! now! I haven't yet but I am probably getting it for my b-day! which is March 30th so mark your calendars!**

I drove home silently without turning the Radio on or opening the windows because surprisingly I was so hot! Of course something else had to replace the quietness sometime so while I was driving I might've accidently run into a stop sign. Oops! I jumped out of the car to check the damage.

Not much had happened, a little paint had come off the front of the car, probably be busted for that, and I had bent the stop sign a little but at least it's not the worst that could happen. WAIT? what's with the positivity, I'm never positive! I never look on 'the bright side'. I've made kids cry because of my non- positive personality. But it wasn't technically my fault, she was staring at me! and everyone knows starring is not polite. Jesus, what are parents teaching kids, these days. Nothin' good.

I shook my rambling off my mind and climbed back into the car but sadly my coat got caught when I shut the door. I groaned out loud. "Dammit!" my cursing was heard from a near by family that was strolling by and I heard a few gasps, My bad. While I opened the door to get my coat all the way in the car I apologized and gave them a shameful smile.

They just rolled there eyes and went on walking and I popped a death glare at them once they're backs were facing me, I almost even gave them the finger but I pushed it away. Not now, today was too crazy anyways, I wouldn't want somebody to see my rudeness.

After I had finally pulled myself back into the car with my seat belt on I went back to driving home. But I couldn't concentrate, flashes of Joe and me kept coming up. They weren't just of us talking in the hall, but it was me and him kissing!

Then I started to think how amazing that kiss between us was and I found myself closing my eyes at one point, until I remembered I was still driving and opened them quickly. But why had he let me kiss him in the first place? He kind of pulled me into it- Yes he did for a fact pull me into the kiss. So That whole situation was his fault! I mean I couldn't help it he was just so damn good, not my fault, his- all his.

I smiled to myself and some of the guilt in my stomach went away, but deep down inside I knew it was both of us, that did it. I decided to punish myself the next time a thought or flash of Joe Gray would come in my mind. Punish myself by... Not talking to him in the halls. No wait! that's too harsh how about not kissing him unless he wants me too, yes there we go that's my punishment. Oh but he probably wont anyways, I doubt he'll even talk to me.

When I got home from school my dad was waiting in the living room with a stern face. Oh shit! I forgot to tell him I was studying with Joe. I put on a cocky smile and clenched my fists while I walked over to him.

"Hey daddy." I said cutely. He did say a word. He just looked at with squinty eyes and pursed lips, his hair looked all stiff from the hair gel he had used earlier today and it was out of the pony tail. That reminded me! He had that interview.

"How did the interview go?" I asked. I raised my eye brows before sitting on the couch, the farthest I could probably get. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. I starred, pressing my lips together, maybe he wouldn't start yelli-

"Miley Ray Stewart! Where the hell were you!" I think I spoke too soon. I winced at his yelling and started getting ready to fight back, or try too explain to him the truth! And this time I aint lying, The. Cold. Hard. Truth.

"Well uh Nate Gray, you know Nate? Well he wasn't at school today so" Okay, okay good start, I thought. "I went to go ask for another partner, cause I heard he wouldn't be back for a long, long time" Maybe forever, or _hopefully _forever. "But I ran into his brother, Joe. Nice man er boy well he's a man now I guess he's 19 but in my grade. He got held back. Anyways he told me he would be my partner right? So I said yes and well after school we got together and I kinda forgot to tell you I was going to be late." I felt accomplished after I finished, knowing this was the _real _truth. No lies.

He didn't seem very happy though. "Miley! You shouldn't have even studied with him! I don't know him, and you don't know him!"

I shot back. "I do too know him! He's very nice actually." Okay well that was only half a lie.

"I don't give a hoot if _You _think he's nice! I don't know him!"

I crossed my arms and stood up. "You "Know" Nate. What the difference?"

"He's older."

Snap! He's good. I stuttered, "Ok- Okay I'm sorry! I should have asked. I forgot! Kill me."

My dad gulped and starred at me. "No more studying with that boy, you here me?"

My eyes widened! What! No, he can't do this! I wont allow it! I shook my head after I felt tears fill my eyes. My dad stayed silent and stood up right before I objected.

"No! Dad! You can't do this! Th-there's no other partner for me! Do you want me to get an F?"

He sighed and looked down, and I knew he hadn't thought about that. "I'll talk to your teacher tomorrow." And he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was dreadful, I hated school in the first place, and now seeing my dad come with me made it all the more worse! God I hope he takes a shower. No wonder my mom and him fought so much, he wasn't capable of taking daily showers! Oh the torture I go through in life just to live a normal one! I wonder what Joe will think of me now. Snap! Joe! Oh I know what he will think of me, he'll _Hate_ me. I know it!

As I got dressed I thought how he would never probably talk to me again, he gets a chance to participate in school for once, and now I will probably end it! I bit my lip as I slipped on a white shirt and black jeans, with some converse. **(Outfit take out spaces: http: // . com/display image. php?album= 1299&pos =1 )**

I walked out of my room after I was finished and slumped on the couch while I waited for my dad to finished getting ready. I could hear the faucet in his room turning off and on, YES! he was shaving. That means he must have a taken a shower too! Okay well that took a load of worry of my back but, he was still coming to school with me, which was were Joe was and would be.

I sighed and dropped my head backwards against the couch. My dad walked finally walked in after 5 more minutes and clapped his hands together. "Let's go." He said cheerfully. Had he forgotten he was about to embarrass me in front of Joe! And probably ruin any possible future with him- wait what? Future with Joe? I am So losing it!

I let out a deep breath and stood up slowly, while my dads smile vanished and his eyebrows pushed together. "Miley get a jacket on! Your not wearing just that tank top!"

I decided not to argue, that would just make things worse. So I grabbed my blue NorthFace coat and we walked outside into the car. He started the car and we drove to school in silence. Damn he still hadn't noticed the dent I had left in the car! Old people must get less observant when they age. I shook my head and I asked my dad how I would get home after school.

"Ask a friend, Alex or something to drive home."

I nodded, I hadn't even thought about Alex or Mitchie. Should I tell them about what happened with me and Joe? That's what a real friend would do, but I what we did was personal, and wrong but still personal. I closed my head and rested my head on the seat as my I listened to the soft music from the speakers play a catchy tune. I soon started to hum to it until it ended and I opened my eyes.

Just as I did my dad pulled into the parking lot of the school. I felt my stomach do a flop and I waited for my dad to park. After he found a place he stopped and pulled the key out. I turned to him with helpless eyes. "Sorry honey, It's for your own good."

I groaned and watched my dad jump out of the car. He shut the door and walked around the car and tapped my window. He mouth. "C'mon on." I rolled my eyes and opened the door purposely hit him softly with the door. He laughed and shook his head. "Your making it worse by doing this." He reminded.

After we were in the building I led us to Mr. Duffy's room, hoping he wouldn't be hear, but sadly he was. We walked in and my teacher raised his head from his desk.

"Well hello Ms. Stewart, and Ms. Stewart's dad." He smiled. I fakes a smile and we walked over to him. "Hello I'm Robby Ray." My dad said and put his hand out. My teacher took and shook it.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

My dad looked at me then back to him. "Actually yes, Miley said she had an assignment in here."

"Ah yes, and her partner is" He paused and looked down at a sheet of paper. "Joe Gray."

I found myself smile at his name and a flash of his face went through my mind. I wonder where he is now?

My dad nodded. "Yes well, I guess she went studying with him yesterday and didn't tell me until she came home 2 hours later. I just wanted to see if she could have another partner."

No! Dad, god for the last time there's no one left! I wanted to scream that at him, but I didn't. Mr. Duffy frowned softly and was about to reply when somebody walked in and we all turned to see who is was. My heart stopped when I saw _his_ beautiful face, _Joe._ I smiled at him and he looked at me and my dad. That's when I remembered my dad was still here, for that stupid reason. That I didn't want to explain to Joe!

"Joe!" I exclaimed and walked over to him. He wore a white graphic tee, with a purple and black sweater and white skinny jeans. His hair was layered and had it sticking out, with a black and white hat on it. **(Joe's outfit, take spaces out : http ://media. photobucket. com/image/joe20jonas /joenickkevin 191621 ?o= 177)**

"Hi" He said confused. I turned to my dad. "Dad, this Joe. Joe this is uh dad." I felt like I was introducing my boyfriend to my dad, but I wasn't! Cause he's not... my boyfriend.

"Um Hi." Joe faked a smile at us. "What's going on, am I in trouble?"

My dad started. "Uh actually-" But I finished. "Dad let me explain to him." I said trying not to roll my eyes. I pulled Joe over to the corner and started a whisper conversation.

"What's going on?" He said looking in my eyes. I felt myself blush and I starred at his dazzling face. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I shook my head to snap out of it.

"Uh well remember how we 'studied' yesterday." I said quoting our studying. He nodded. "Oh I need to talk to you about that." He said.

"After me, well I forget to tell my dad, and he got really pissed off and asked me who it was with and told him it was you, since he 'knows' Nate so well, but he was still mad so now he's here asking for a new partner." I whispered.

Joe sighed and looked down, he wasn't very happy either. "Oh."

I nodded.

"But there's no one left." Joe looked back up at me and with a puzzled look. "I tried to tell him that, but he would listen!" I shook my head and looked back at my dad who was looking at us disapprovingly with his arms crossed. I gulped and I turned my body completely around. "Okay I'm done."

finally spoke up. "As I was saying there are no partners left, unless Nate comes back."

What now daddy! I thought. My dad walked over to me and squeezed my arm and looked down to me, his stern face was gone and I felt my worry go away for some reason. "You had to be a with a boy." He said softly, smiling. I grinned and patted his back and shrugged.

"I didn't choose him."

My dad kissed my forehead. "Next time tell when your studying, k?"

I nodded. "So Joe's my partner?" I asked. My dad nodded and said goodbye then walked out, not bothering to even look at Joe or Mr. Duffy. I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"Later Mr. Duffy." I said and walked out, feeling Joe behind me. I searched for Alex and spotted her at our usual spot by the lockers and was about to walk over there when Joe grabbed my arm and spun me around. I let out and deep breath. "What?"

He licked his lips. "What happened yesterday is only between us, no one else. And it will _never _happen again. Right?"

Never? Like never ever ever. What if it happens on accident. Or he kisses me. I bit my lip. "Gotcha." He smiled and winked then walked away. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. Why did he have to drive me crazy! Alex called my name I turned around and walked over to her.

"Hey! Where were your after school yesterday." She asked.

I searched for an excuse but decided to tell her the truth. "Uh well Joe's now my partner in biology so we had to study Since Nate will be gone for a-a while." I stuttered and waited for what response she had.

"First Nate now Joe?" She gasped!

I shushed her and looked around to make sure nobody heard. Nobody did. She shut her mouth quickly after she raised her eyebrows. I sighed and fiddled with my fingers and she cleared her throat. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, it's not my fault! He did it without asking, and there's no one left anyways."

She starred at me and a sly smile played on her face, while she dropped her eyebrows and raised one. Crossing her arms she replied. "So... how was your 'studying'. Did she know? NO! she's didn't know, if she knew she's wouldn't have asked right? Yeah, but why was she all curious. Quick think of an excuse. I pushed my eyebrows together and pretended to ask confused.

"Uh fine." I cocked my head to the side clueless. She rolled her eyes, not believing it. "Yeah sure, c'mon Tell me!"

I sighed. "We didn't do anything! Joe's supposedly to 'mature' for that." Yeah good one! Alex was about to respond when the bell rang. I shrugged but inside I was screaming 'Victory!' "Oh well see you at lunch." And walked off

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School finally came to an end and Joe and I met by our lockers. I decided to stay silent and see if he would make the first _move_ as I like to call it. But he was playing the same trick as me and I quickly gave in. I turned to him after I had shut my locker and thought of something to say.

"Ready to go?" I asked and winced at his locker shutting, he did it so hard and rough. I always wanted to joke and say 'No need to hurt the locker' or 'Woah buddy what did your locker do to you?' But I never did of course.

"Yeah, wait till everybody is gone."

I nodded and asked. "Why do we even have to do it there?"

He looked at me and thought for a second. "You can concentrate easily no distractions. I smiled yeah no distractions, except for your freakin' face! and your body! and your voice! Just you- your whole self is a distraction to me. I nodded.

We decided to start a fake conversation so people wouldn't get suspicious then once the last person was gone we dodged to the stairs and up we scurried. I couldn't help but giggle at this. This was _our_ think, we had a thing after all just the _the_ thing I was hoping for, but it would work for now.

He switched on the lights and sat on down at the table again started on our homework again and in no time we had finished! We had all week to finish but somehow we had done in two days! I smiled at our assignment.

"Wow we finished really early!" I stated. Joe nodded and I looked up at him and grinned. He didn't smile back he just starred at me. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck nervously and looked down at my feet while I tapped them softly. I heard him shift and shot my head back up and tried to begin a conversation and end the awkwardness.

"So, why don't you date?" I blurted. He frowned and shook his head and I slapped myself mentally. What had I done?

But to my surprise he answered. "I just don't. I don't need a girl to be happy."

I nodded. "Oh."

It got silent again and he asked. "Why don't you date?"

"I don't know anyone well enough yet, I got here like a month ago. Too soon."

He nodded. "Oh."

I laughed and he starred at me wondering what I was laughing at. "Why is it so awkward between us?"

Joe shrugged. "You make it awkward."

I scoffed and shook my head. "How?"

Joe smiled now and I was glad I could make him grin. "You fidget and stare at me. And get all nervous when I get near you. I'm not scary trust me."

I laughed. Am I that obvious? Damn that's sad. "I know but you just I don't know, make me feel weird. Sometimes your nice sometime you ignore me."

He frowned but smiled again showing his brilliant teeth and bright smile. His eyes seemed to twinkle. "You just can't get to close to me okay?"

"I thought you said you weren't scary. What are you going to bite me?"

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair after he had taken off his hat. "No but I just don't want you to get close to me _mentally. _You know, we can't be friends." I looked down and nodded trying not to frown and Joe scooted closer. Goose bumps rose on my arm when he put his finger under my chin and lifted my face. He starred deep in my eyes.

"It's for our own good."

I shut my eyes and nodded again. I felt his cool breath on my face and then his lips on mine. My eyes shot open and quickly pulled away shocked. "I- I thought we we couldn't." I said dizzy from the kiss.

"I lied." Joe pressed his lips back to mine.

**Okay I know it's been forever since I posted! And it's going to be another week or 2 for the next since I have friends from far away coming to stay for a week! YAY! Well this chapter was lame at places but please review. I want at least 15 review! I repeat 15 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT. Have an awesome weekend! BYESSSSS**

**~Madison. **


	11. Passion

**I just Vant to vorn you this chapter Very very Crazy. and Vemember this is M okay? And no I'm not gonna keep it clean i'm sorry you wanted to read this so thats what you get! Haha be prepared.**

**Here Come Da drama--**

My eyes widened. What had gotten into Joe? This was wrong but god he was such a good kisser. I rolled my eyes, No Miley you can't do this! He put a hand on the waist and pulled me closer and I smiled against his lips. Maybe I can... Uh no I can't make him stop! After fighting with myself for 15 seconds I finally pulled away gasping for air. He seemed confused and didn't move his hand from my waist.

"What was that? Joe make up your mind and stop leading me on and then pushing me away!" I crossed my arms across my chest and pushed his hand away and he backed up. Wow I never thought I'd actually get _mad_ at Joe Grey. Am I okay?

Joe sighed and dropped his head. He mumbled. "Sorry, sometimes I can't control it. When you haven't dated in 4 years you get a little helpless."

He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "You can't let me do that anymore, okay? Even if you like it."

Yeah Joe, easier said than done. I nodded and bit my lip. Joe pushed his hair out of his face and stood up. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow." He muttered his tone was deeper and more rough. I knew he was upset with himself or me for not stopping soon enough. No not me, I hope. I stood up too and grabbed our assignment and my bag. Why was Joe so mad? We only kissed it's not like we were about to have sex or something. You know I heard somewhere kissing it healthy, maybe I should tell Joe that.

He opened the door roughly and stomped down the stairs. Or not... I sighed and slumped down the stairs too after turning off the lights and closing the door. Joe was already half way down the hall and I ran to catch up with him. He didn't look at me though and I looked down at my shoes, feeling bad. Was this my fault?

Suddenly he slammed me against the wall, missing a locker by a inch. I gasped in pain and shock. I looked at him, almost glaring. But I didn't see anger in his eyes I saw a helpless look on his face, pain in his eyes. I looked at him in awe. What was going on with him?

"What's wrong with you." I finally blurted out words, not the best words I could've said but it was better than nothing. He looked away for a second then back. "What's the worst thing you have ever done?" He asked

"What?"

He repeated it again this time less patient. I shook my head why was he asking me this? He pushed me against the wall to ask me a stupid question.

"I- I don't know." I stuttered. He rolled his eyes slightly and moved his hands, that I had just realized were gripping my jacket, and moved them against the wall so he was leaning over me now. I felt scared now, very scared.

"Well you have to have done something bad." His teeth were grind now and he was glaring at me. I gulped and thought of something quick to say. "I um stole some uh gum from a gas station." I shrugged. He shook his head, and looked away his face lifted a little and I saw some playfulness in his eyes now. I pushed my eye brows together.

"What?"

"That's it? That's the worst."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, what did he want be to say, I robbed a bank or something. "Yeah?"

I sighed and looked down at me. "You're something Miley Stewart."

I smirked. "You're something too, Joe Grey."

His face turned serious again. "Just promise me you wont do anything stupid, like fall in love with me or something."

I cocked my head to the side. Psh, me fall in love with him? Yeah never in a trillion years. "Or else what?" I said playfully. He grinned slightly.

"I'm no good for you, trust me."

I squinted my eyes and pursed my lips but still smirked. "How so?"

"I wouldn't love you back."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand."

I crossed my arms and pouted a little. "I have time." I starred at his beautiful face, his eyes were soft now and his lips were formed in a straight line, not frowning, but not smiling. "I bet you do, but you would never believe me."

I rolled my eyes, oh brother. He had no idea how many times I had heart that crap before. Lily always had the weirdest things bottled up in her head, but she would never tell me because 'I wouldn't believe her.' But I never understood why she would have to bring it up. Probably to just make me mad and show off she knew something I didn't. Of course were only 8 at the time.

"Ok, sure sure." I pushed him gently out of the way and started walking down the hall. Joe was at my side again. I smirked and opened the door to outside. I started searching for my keys until I remembered my dad had took the car home. Dammit! I was suppose to get a ride with Alex.

I looked at Joe but he was already opening his car door.

"Joe wait!" I called and ran over to him. He seemed to know what I needed and unlocked the other side of the car. I smiled and walked around the car and slid in. He started the car and began to drive. I looked down at the time it was already 6:00. We drove in silence as I looked out the window watching him speed by the lights coming from the tall polls that bended over for more light.

"I wont be at school tomorrow." Joe said softly. I turned my head and looked at him, he was starring right ahead. Puzzled I asked why. "Family issues, you know... Nate."

I nodded and tried not to look disappointed. "Uh okay will you be at school on Friday?"

Joe shrugged. "Maybe."

We finally made it to my house. I gathered my things and said goodbye.

"Bye Miley." He winked slightly making me blush and a giggle erupted from my mouth. "See you possibly Friday." I shut the door and waved one last time and ran into my house. All the lights in my house were off and I remembered my dad was gone for the whole week until next Sunday. He was going to go see some family in Tennessee but didn't want me to miss school, how generous huh?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Joe was right he didn't come Thursday _or_ Friday. I wondered what was going on. I mean it was normal I guess for Joe to miss school but he hadn't in a while, and I was kind of hoping it would stay that way. So on Friday I had to present our project by myself. We managed a B+ and I was excited to tell Joe that on Monday but when Monday arrived, still no show. All week long Joe was gone. I should have called him but... I remembered I didn't have his number.

Maybe I could stop by his house, but Nate might be there. But I couldn't take it in longer! I had to confront him. So after school on Friday I said my goodbyes to Alex and Mitchie, they sensed something was wrong and told me I seemed fidgety or nervous. I quickly thought up something and said I was just worried about the test that was next Friday for Spanish, like I said my worst subject. Mitchie offered to help and I told her we could study tomorrow on Saturday. Then I left and walked stiffly to my car.

I tried remembering where he lived and slowed down every time a street came hoping for it to say 'Broadway.' Finally I found the street and turned slowly down the street. My hands started sweating, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Joe would probably get mad and never want to talk to me again, or Nate was just there and no Joe. I shook my head, no you can do this.

I found his house and parked and hesitantly got out and walked to the door. I put my hand up to the door and knocked my knuckles against it gently than waited. My heart beat picked up and the wait made it even worse. After a few moments I decided to give up and turned slowly.

Suddenly the door opened quickly. I turned to look. I sighed in relief, _Joe Grey_. He looked confused and mad. "What are you doing here.?" He said softly almost in a whisper after he shut the door behind him.

I shrugged. "I got worried, where have you been?"

Joe rolled his eyes and took my arm and walked me to a shed looking thing. I winced a little from his tight grip on my arm. He released me a little after he heard me whimper. He opened the door to the shed and I walked in. It was empty expect for a small wheel barrel and a few racks and that was it.

"You shouldn't have come." He teeth were clenched tight as he spoke. I gulped. "W-well I'm sorry, you should have called me."

He sighed and it got silent until I remembered part of the reason I was here. "Oh we got a B+ on the assignment!" I exclaimed and starred at his stunning face looking for something besides a stern expression.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "That's... good."

Well it's a start. I nodded and smiled awkwardly, "So why didn't you come to school today or all week?"

He rubbed his eyes like he was tired while he sighed softly. "It's personal."

I bit my lip and nodded, "Oh."

After a few more minutes in silence Joe spoke up. "Do you you want to come in my house."

I shot my head up with my eye brows pushed together. "What about Nate?" Joe shook his head and replied. "Don't worry he wont do anything."

Unsure I nodded nervously and we walked out of the shed thing and over to his house. He was gripping my wrist gently and I could feel his thumb rub my palm softly. I grinned to myself and bit my lip. He opened the door once we were there and let me go on first. I stepped in and looked around at the familiar room. I saw their older brother, what was his name, Kevin. Luckily he was asleep on the couch his arm hanging off the couch and his mouth open wide as he snored softly. I looked up at Joe and he rolled his eyes. I laughed softly.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. We went up the stairs and down the hall. Nate was nowhere in site, I felt a lot better. Joe opened the first door on the right and we walked in. His room was big but seemed smaller with the big bed that was in the corner. I was pretty sure it was a king. The walls were a light gray except for one wall that was red. A large closet was to my left and a dresser along the wall. The floor was bamboo wood but had a large blue rug covering most of it.

"This is my room." He said a little embarrassed. I smiled and nodded. "It's nice."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, the look on his face told me something was on his mind. I pressed my lips together and rubbed his arm softy, "Is everything okay?" I asked. He looked down at me and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Okay." I looked down at my shoes and tapped my foot slightly while I stuffed a hand in my back pocket. Joe's hand was suddenly under my chin and now making my head look up. He gulped and put a hand on my back. I started to breath quickly. Joe leaned down but I turned away.

"Joe we can't, remember?"

Joe huffed and pressed his lips together. "Well this is the last time, I promise." Goose bumps rose when he said that, and some reason I believed him. I nodded and then stretched my arms up around his neck. Our lips met and I smiled against his. His arms snaked around my waist and he deepened the kiss more. I ran my fingers through his hair and turned my head to the other side deepening it slightly. His hand rubbed my lower back softly as his tongue moved out of his mouth and against mine waiting for an entrance. I hesitantly allowed him in and he moved it in slowly.

It quickly turned into a session and we were moaning into each others mouths. I slowly pulled away for a breath but Joe just moved his lips to my neck. Well that was new, not only for Joe to do to me but for someone at all to kiss my neck. The farthest I'd gone was a little tongue action. How far was Joe planning?

He kissed my sweet spot and I smiled in pleasure. Maybe this wasn't that bad. Without warning a moan escaped from my lips and then a whimper for more. Joe got the clue and moved his lips off my neck and back on my mouth. I smiled and it immediately turned into a make out session again. After a few more minutes I could tell Joe was getting a little anxious. His hand moved down my side and onto my thigh as he squeezed it. Joe pulled away and looked at me with pleasure in his eyes. I smiled and brushed the hair out of his face.

"Are you okay?" He panted. I blinked and nodded quickly. He kissed me again with more passion. I moaned into Joe's mouth as he suddenly pushed me against the wall. "Oomph." I said, taken back by his action.

He pressed up against me and we started kissing again. I felt his hands squeeze my hips and then slide up my shirt a little. I moaned and pulled away for air arching my back a little. When I looked back at him I found my blouse was open. I blushed and looked at Joe confused. Joe ignored my stare and smashed his lips onto mine again. Minutes later Joe pulled away again and grabbed my blouse.

"Why do you make me go crazy!" Joe exclaimed at he tore off my blouse. I was left in my bra, Shocked and out of breathe. But it never crossed my mind to stop. I was too far right now. Even if I tried nothing in the world could tare us apart. I wanted him, I _needed_ him.

I licked my lips and looked over at his bed. Joe met my gaze and in a swift movement picked me up and laid me on the bed. I giggled while Joe positioned himself on top of me, careful not crush me. Just before we started kissing again he pulled his shirt off. _Wow _was all I could think of.

"Why don't you join the swim team?" I blurted, what the hell? I flushed and slapped myself mentally. Luckily Joe just laughed.

He shrugged, "I don't know."

I bit my lip and looked down feeling embarrassed. Joe tilted my head up and kissed me gently. I put my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes deepening it a little. Joe's tongue quickly found it's way in my mouth and I moved my arms around his neck. I felt his fingers softly trace my stomach, raising goose bumps on my arms. I scratched Joe's back as he moaned into my mouth. Pulling away, Joe started kissing my shoulder while I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Joe..." I moaned in pleasure. What were we doing? I didn't know but I didn't care either...

I felt Joe's hands move under me and play with my bra, just then it loosened. I gasped a little and looked down at Joe. I saw a cocky grin on his face and couldn't help but smile too. He leaned up so we were face to face and his fingers traced my shoulders and slowly push down my bra strap. I gulped and my breathe hitched. Joe noticed and look at me.

"It's okay." He reassured. I nodded and he went back to taking my bra off. I helped him a little until it was fully off. Embarrassed I put my arms over my chest and looked away ignoring his stare. Joe sighed and moved my face, forcing me to look at him. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth was open slightly.

"Miley, don't be shy." He kissed my forehead. I smiled slightly and Joe took my arms and pulled them down. I stopped breathing and watched Joe's eyes trail down, from my shoulders to my waist line. Smiling, Joe looked back at me.

"See, not too bad."

I nodded and kissed his lips. His hands moved down and gripped my breasts making me moan and I gave him the advantage to move his tongue in my mouth.

Minutes later I was only in my underwear and Joe was in his boxers. My head wasn't thinking right so I didn't exactly know what was going on. I knew this was new, but I liked it so I didn't mind. Joe also seemed to be enjoying this... A lot. Probably more than me. Duh he had probably had done this before. I think.

"Mmmm Miley." He moaned kissing my neck as he massaged my breasts. I squeezed the back of his neck and tilted my head back as the bed slowly rocked, bumping into the wall. Joe's hands moved down to my underwear and he slowly pulled them down. I kicked them off absentmindedly and wrapped my legs around Joe's waist as he rubbed against me. Sweat rolled down our bodies and Joe pulled us apart. I watched him pull down his boxers and I gulped. _Oh boy. _He threw them to the side with the rest of our clothes.

I tensed up and it hit me. Were Joe and I gonna make love? I'd never been the one to worry about not having sex before marriage. My dad had always told that as long as I was comfortable and knew this was my time, I could. But was this my time? Joe and I weren't in love. I mean I'll admit sometimes I act like I _love_ him, but that's me not Joe. And I think my dad was hoping I'd be a little older, same with me.

I didn't have to worry about the whole 'protection' part. I had been on birth control since I was 15 for other reasons, Like periods and such. But should I be doing this, especially with someone I wasn't even dating, and met a month and half ago? Who sometimes ignored me and told me to stay away, and then would come back to me and kiss me?! I just don't know... but I did now I kind of want to make love to Joe Grey, at this moment at least.

I looked at Joe with worry in my eyes. He looked at me to and immediately knew what was wrong.

"You haven't done this before? Have you?"

I shook my head and looked down feeling ashamed. Joe sighed and leaned me up and I starred at his chest trying to not look at him. Joe didn't seem to care that I wasn't making eye contact. "We can stop, if you want."

That made me look at him. "But I want to, I think. I'm just scared Joe."'

Joe pursed his lips and kissed me gently then pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. "Okay."

This was a whole new Joe Grey, a different side to me. He was carefree and passionate with me. I liked this Joe a lot. He laid me backdown and bended over to his nightstand but I stopped him.

"I'm already on birthcontrol."

Nodding, he bit his lip and slowly leaned over me. I looked deep in his eyes and he looked in mine. My heartbeat picked up quickly as he took hold of my hips. Putting his hands between my thighs he rubbed me softy and I closed my eyes and moaned softly. I instantly got wet and Joe stopped teasing me.

"Ready?"

I pressed my lips together and opened my eyes. "I think so."

I wrapped my arms around Joe's neck and gripped his neck tightly as he slowly slid in me. Instantly I felt pain and he was barely in me. Was it too late to change my mind? I squeezed my eyes shut and dug my nails in Joe's neck as he pushed more in. I whimpered as I felt moisture fill my eyes.

This was it, I was losing it. To Joe gray, the most incredible guy I had ever meet, and probably will ever meet. Joe pushed more in making me, about die! A scream ripped through my mouth.

"Joe!" I yelped. Of course that obviously didn't help. He shushed me soothingly and smoothed my hair. Joe slid out and then back in, picking up the pace every time. I panted as Joe nuzzled his face into my neck and kissed it softly. I smiled at that but it quickly faded when Joe pushed more in. I groaned and released my tight grip around Joe's neck and squeezed the sheets. Soon my muscles began to get used to the motion.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked, his voice husky. I stuttered. "M-mhmm."

He kissed me deeply and finally I let out a soft moan into his mouth. My head fell back after I had arched my back, and another moan escaped.

"Miley..." Joe groaned as he thrusted faster. I wiggled my hips a little making us both moan again. Moments later I met my breaking point only a couple seconds after Joe. I kissed him passionately as he wrapped his arms around my securely.

"Joe." I gasped and my eyes drooped down and I smiled.

He rolled us over so I was on top and I smiled at Joe.

"Joe, this is only my first time."

He panted. "I know, you'll do f-fine."

I sighed and Joe put his hands on my hips to help and I slowly start to 'ride' **(Sorry I'm really trying to keep this appropriate. Haha it's not working too well."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that was awkward ahaha. Sorry for the longggg delay. I spent a week with my buddies from out of the state and then I had to catch up on school work for missing a few days. And then it was birthday party on the 28th then my birthday on 30th so now I finally get to finish it! AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Madison.**


	12. Hurt

**Just read the story I'm in a crappy mood this week! stupid me gotta delete the story grrr!**

I woke up from a loud buzz next to my ear. I groaned softly and opened my eyes expecting to see Joe laying next to me. But the bed was empty- besides me of course. I sat up and grabbed my phone that had just received a text.

Dad:

MILEY CALL ME!

Oh awesome, I have some explaining to do today. I texted back and shut my phone ignoring the 3 missed calls that were on it. Sitting up, my eyes roamed his room and I saw my clothes on the floor. Joe's were already picked up, speaking of Joe he must be an early riser. I slid of the bed and immediately felt a horrible pain.

"Okay ow!" I muttered to myself. Should have remembered one of sex' many side affects- the awful pain afterwords. At least for the girls that is. I weakly started getting dressed not bothering to put my bra on. I also fixed my hair a bit and did a little makeup after pulling out some sweats from my bag. Walking down stairs I could hear some faint voices, they became more clear once I was halfway down and I realized it was someone arguing with another person. Okay that was something I could avoid. I started walking back upstairs till I realized it was Joe and Kevin fighting.

I decided to listen, feeling guilty right away once I sat on the stairs. I quickly noticed they were fighting about me. I listened intently.

"What were you thinking Joseph?!" Kevin boomed and I winced a little. I heard Joe sigh and I could tell he was thinking up a response- a good one too.

"Nate does it all time! What's the difference?" Good one, I thought.

Kevin paused before replying. "Nate does it for pleaser you-"

Joe interrupted, "What about me? Maybe I was doing it for pleasure too!" I frowned at that and shut my eyes. Maybe he didn't mean it. I hoped.

"But Joe you have been seeing this girl for 2 months! There obviously is something going on."

I bit my lip and fiddled with my fingers, feeling uncomfortable. They were fighting about me. And the that fact Joe had told Kevin made me feel even more weird. Why did he have to tell? But then again he could probably hear us, unless he had blocked those noises from his head from so many happenings with Nate. (Well that sounds weird :P)

"Well there isn't. She is just a girl, she isn't important to me!" Joe poked.

My eyes welled up with tears and I stood up slowly and swiftly walked down the stairs. I clenched my fist tightly as my jaw clenched tight. Kevin noticed me and his eyes widen, he tried telling Joe but his back was to me.

"Joe-"

He stopped him. "No Kevin, I'm done. This girl, she's nothing to me. I don't and I will _never_ have feelings for her."

A stream of tears escaped and I let out a sob, that's when Joe turned around. The expression told me he knew he was in for it. I shook my head in disgust, I can't believe I fell for his sick act just to get me in bed. He was just like his brother!

"So that's it? I don't mean anything to you? I was just your little toy wasn't I? You are a bastard! And I never want to see you again!" I choked and ran back up the stairs, trying to ignore the awful pain between my legs. That's when I saw Nate. He was walking out of his room when I sprinted right past him.

"Oh Miley, back for more?" He teased. That was it. I spun around and glared at his smirking face. He crossed his arms and waited for a response. I walked up to him, threw up my hand and slapped it straight across his face.

"You're a bastard too!" I scoffed as Nate cupped his, now red cheek in pain. I ran into Joe's room and shut the door before locking it and started gathering my things. I threw everything in my bag haphazardly. I heard footsteps pound down the hall and I knew it was Joe. I wiped my tears but they kept gushing out. I collapsed on the floor, my emotions were getting the best of me. I hugged my legs after I pulled them against my chest and sobbed softly.

Joe's hand knocked the door and his soft, muffled voice spoke up. "Miley open the door."

I grabbed the closest thing next to me; A shoe and threw it at the door. It hit the floor with a thud after smashing against the door. I pulled my wet hair away from my face and put it into a messy pony tail. Joe sighed and the door handled started to shift. I sniffled and slowly stood up. The door swung open and in came Joe.

"Did you forget I had a key?" I asked. I glared at him and grabbed my bag and went for the door, trying to ignore him. Joe stepped in front of me blocking my way. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and pushed his chest hard. He didn't budge. Damn this guy a like a building?!

I growled. "Move, now!"

Joe didn't even flinch. "Miley let me explain!" He said, "I never meant to hurt you like that. Kevin is just so... protective, I guess."

I crossed my arms and ignored his stare. "You embarrassed me Joe! And you hurt me... so bad." The tears came back but I tried pushing them away. "How can I ever forgive you for that?"

This time I looked up at him, but he couldn't look at me. His head was down and his eyes were shut, I could barely see past his dark hair. His voice turned serious. "I'm sorry okay?"

I stopped him before he could say anything else. "Okay? So you expect me to forgive you just like that?"

He looked up at me. His eyes were dark and his jaw tight, all his sympathy was gone. "No dammit! I don't, but you gotta stop thinking that- that I love you or something! I don't even know if I like you!" He cursed. "Please Miley, I wouldn't stop you if you just left now. That would be better."

I stopped fighting the tears away, they broke free and my anger built. "Fine if that's what you want!" I choked. Joe frowned at me but it wasn't a sympathetic frown, it was an ashamed frown. I didn't know wether he was ashamed of me or himself, but I honestly didn't care either.

"What's wrong with you? one minute you can't stay away from me and the next you act like you want to kill me!" I Exclaimed.

Joe burried his face in his hands. "I should have never got caught up with, it was wrong and I knew it all along!"

I shook her head. "Why is it wrong? why can't you be happy with me?"

Joe looked up with pain in his eyes. "I've done things Miley, bad things."

I stared at him, more lies. I was done with the sympathy from him. I didn't even care if he robbed a bank, I couldn't take it anymore with him. He caused enough drama in my life.

"Whatever."

I pushed passed him, hitting my arm roughly against his. I turned around when I got to the door, his back to me.. again. I shook my head and pressed my lips together and another sob came up. Turning back around I slammed the door shut and ran downstairs. Opened the door, ran outside then halted. No car, no leaving.

I walked to the door and went inside and went straight upstairs. Not to Joe though. I stopped at his door and knocked, I was ashamed of myself now. But there was no other way. The door opened and there Nate Gray stood. **(That has been bugging me! Is it Grey or Gray. If you noticed sometimes I do Gray sometimes I do Grey. Whatever I'm doing Gray!)**

Shocked he looked at me in awe. "What?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down.

"Look sorry about slapping you, but um I was wondering if you could take me home?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So Nate ended up taking me home, pleasingly. It was an awkward drive, especially my constant sob that would come out of my mouth. Nate ignored those by turning the radio up and looking out the window. I didn't blame him, I was getting annoyed of myself too. But I couldn't exactly help it, I was hurt badly. And everything about Nate, well almost everything reminded me of Joe. His face, his voice, his eyes, his charm...

Finally we made it to my house and by then my sobbing had stopped, just soft tears came now. Nate looked at me uncomfortably. "Well uh later." He was obviously still being stubborn about that mishap between us earlier today. But act like an ass you get bitch slapped! That's my rule. Sorry for my french.

I faked a quick smile and thanked him. He raised his eye brows and nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

I rolled my eyes at our childishness and leaned over a pressed my lips against his cheek. He smiled and I pulled away. "Bye." He said one last time. I smirked and got out of the car and said goodbye before shutting the door. That's when the guilt came. It washed over my body like a bad memory.

After I made it into my house I decided to take a shower, a long one at that. Then call Alex and Mitchie over for a girls night, but maybe I should just have some alone time. Everything was just so overwhelming. Having sex, fight with Joe, probably making Nate think I like him, and I still have to call my dad and explain everything! Yeah some alone time would be good for me.

After my shower I gave my dad a call.

"Why haven't you answered my calls?" Said dad sternly. I paused thinking something up quickly. "Well I turned my phone off for while, sorry daddy."

The phone went static and I could tell he had just sighed. "Why did you turn it off, where were you?"

Damn he's good. I bit my lip and replied. "I was with some friends, I didn't want to worry about it." Nice save.

My dad seemed to believe me. "Okay well I just wanted to see if you were doing alright alone."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I- I'm good. I miss you though."

There was an awkward silence for a while before my dad said his goodbye's. I told him I loved him and we hung up. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the couch. Turning on the TV I decided to go with a comedy, something to cheer me up. The 'Office' was on so I quickly clicked it. About Half way through the show there was a knock the door.

I groaned and was about to tell who ever was at the door to go away but I knew that would be rude. I got up slowly, wincing a little and the door knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I said annoyed. They stopped knocking, and I proceeded to the door. The door had no window or peephole so I could never tell who it was. So it could be a criminal knocking on my door, and I am not going to know until it's too late.

I pulled the door open hesitantly and looked to see who is was. I gasped and was about to shut the door before _he_ stopped me. I pushed harder hoping he would give up but I just wasn't strong enough. I huffed and stopped then thought of the quickest thing. I grabbed my phone and held it up.

"I can call the police!" I said in defense. Joe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"It's not illegal for me to see you."

I looked down, damn he's right. I thought fast and looked back at his stunning- no his face. "Well I can call my dad and tell him that-that you had sex with me!"

Joe didn't seem to care a bit he shook his head and walked past me. I grabbed his arm and turned him to look at me. "You would get in trouble too" He said, "Remember?"

I glared at him but my eyes softened when I saw the expression on his face. Hurt, pain, ashamed. I hope he regretted everything he did to me! But I still wont forgive him.

"So? What do you want?" I frowned and stared at his face. Gulping, he pursed his lips, after shutting his eyes.

"I came to apologize. You didn't deserve what I did."

I waited for him to go on. "I'm sorry I'm so complicated, and I'm not perfect, and we can't have a regular relationship. But Miley I'm different. Very Different."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Crappy week and a crappy chapter. Sorry this was confusing and messed up. But I did this promise with a girl named Brenda (DaddyGirl4EverAnd4Always1212) I think it is, correct me if I'm wrong... or don't. Anyways I told her if she can make me a banner/ poster I would post on Monday or Tuesday. Then Sunday came I deleted EVERYTHING I had. So I'm sorta despising Fanfiction right now. But Whatever GO SEE THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE! It was so so so goood! Anyways go check the banner and poster on my pageee. Please and thank you. **

**~Madison. **


	13. UPDATE 2

**Heyy. I AM SUPER SORRY! It's been a long time since I've y'know **_**updated, **_**and I feel really bad BUT I have an excuse sorta. So last weekend I was at my grandparents house, I left Thursday and came back Sunday. Then Monday I had camppp and just came back today! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up Friday. But I'm brain dead-ish so I'm still thinking up what I'll do! If you want you can leave ideas if you have anything. That would be great and I might choose your idea. So yeah I'm sorry for the delay on everything but I will try to do it Friday! **

_**BYE! BYE! **_


	14. Truth

**Okay just like I promised, here it is! Just to let you know, obviously this story is fiction and can't happen, but you'll figure that out later. But I didn't go all out and make Joe a vampire, don't worry. It's just a little thing. Anyways have a good weekend loves!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He sighed and looked away. Taking my hand he led me into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I could tell he still wasn't comfortable so I got up.

"Do you want anything?" I asked. He eyed me for a moment and seemed pleased with my question. He nodded slowly. "Coffee would be great." His voice was low and calm. It wasn't the usual friendly and free spirited voice I was used to... well usually. I smiled and he gave a small grin too. I turned around and walked to the kitchen calling to him.

"What kind do ya want?"

I waited for a reply but didn't here one and was about to say it again until I saw Joe by my side. I jumped a little and looked at him surprised. He looked down at me and replied. "Black is fine."

I bit my lip and nodded, grabbed a cup that was above us in a cupboard. He watched me patiently, I hated when people looked over my shoulder but I was not going to say a word to Joe about that! I walked over to the coffee maker and Joe followed. I looked at him in the corner of my eye but he was looking around the kitchen. I remembered he had never been inside before and I turned to him.

"You can look around the house, my room is past the living room, down the hall and the last room at the end. Joe crossed his arms. "Okay" He said in a muffled tone. He walked out of the kitchen and I let out a sigh. Thank goodness. I finished with the coffee and let it cool down. Joe wasn't back so I guessed he was still looking around. I walked down the hall and found him in my room.

He looked up instantly. I raised my eyebrows as he looked back down at a picture he was looking at. It was of me and my mom when I was 6. We were at our old house with my new puppy I had got, in my arms. I walked over to him. "You never did tell me why you moved here, or where your mom is."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "You never tell me anything." I put my hands on my hips and shook my head. Joe sighed and and set the picture down.

"Well some questions don't have _real _answers." He said hesitantly and I bit my lip. What the hell did that mean? So questions have fake answers? I frowned at his nonsense and replied.

"What are you talking about?"

He huffed and rubbed the back of his neck messing up his hair a little, but yet it was still perfect. He looked at me for a moment and brushed his hand down my cheek and I blushed slightly. He blinked slowly. "I'm saying you probably wont believe me."

I frowned and pushed his hand off my cheek, rolling my eyes. I was getting tired of this. I started turning for the door, "Joe just go home if you can't be honest with me." I said. Joe grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him.

"Really want me to tell you the truth?" He asked in a low murmur. I nodded quickly, excited. Joe looked down and paused before looking back up. I sighed and readied myself for the moment I had been looking forward to for a long time. Finally the moment I had dreamed about, the questions to all my answers. With the answer I could really understand Joe. Maybe even his whole family, why Nate is the way he is, why his mom really left, why his dad is always gone. And most of all why I couldn't be with Joe, the boy who stole my heart. And I was hoping to god he wouldn't break it.

I pressed my lips together and looked at Joe with curious eyes. He took a breath and began. "W-well it all started when my mom and dad were together, Nate had just been born and it we were the perfect family, we thought at least. My dad had been doing some pretty bad stuff behind my moms back, paying for sex, gambling, cheating, getting drunk. Then my mom found out and she didn't take it well, at all."

I listened intently as questions swarmed in my head, question I had never thought of.

Joe went on. "Supposedly my mom's great aunt was some sort of witch or something, I don't know. Well she went to her and I guess put a spell on all of us. We could never fall in love if we did, well I guess... I don't but we don't want to know either."

I started smiling and raised my eyebrows. Witches? Spells? Was this a joke? Joe looked at me and shook his head, I quickly stopped smiling and let him go on. "So, we try not risking, we just don't date at all. Just in case we do fall in love. But Nate obviously just has sex and leaves the girl. I don't care if you don't believe me, it would be better if you didn't believe me, so I could just leave and we could both go on with our lives."

I tried to talk but I was so shocked nothing came out. What was I suppose to say? I gulped and looked at Joe wide eyes. "I-I guess I don't understand. Yo-you actually believe this?"

Joe closed his eyes and rubbed his face and then ran it through his hair. Shaking his head, he turned around and sat on my bed. I sat next to him and stared at him, waiting for an answer of some sort.

"Miley, this isn't a joke! My dad, he's dead."

My jaw dropped and I let out a gasp. Joe bit his lip and I could tell he was near tears, as well as I. I gulped and shook my head, so confused. "How did he die. They just shot him or something. Whoever _they_ is."

"Suicide, they got in his mind and made him kill the girl and himself."

I put my hand over my mouth. "W-w, How could they- I don't get it Joe."

Joe wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So you will never love someone?" Those words I never believed in. Everyone had somebody or wanted somebody. Love just wasn't another little thing, it was well I didn't know what it was but I wanted to know. I thought I was gonna know when I met Joe, but now I can't. Maybe I'll never know either.

"You have to promise me to never, ever fall for me. I don't care what I do, kiss you, touch you, make love to you. Whatever, Miley I can kill you."

I couldn't and didn't want to believe this. Why had I asked about Joe's secret? It was much better when I didn't know. But now it was in my system and may never get out. I shook my head in disbelief as Joe looked at me, ashamed. This was for sure not a joke. But no, I no longer had sympathy towards Joe, I was angry at Joe. I clenched my teeth, so he had come into my life, _almost_ made me fall in love with him, took my virginity, to tell me we would never have a future and he could kill me? Joe looked at me confused, noticing my change of mood. I ignored his stares and looked down at my tightly held together hands that were on my lap. He moved his soft hand under my chin and pulled me into his view.

I glared and started up. "How could you Joseph?" I spat. Joe pushed his eyebrows together, a worried expression spread across his face.

"W-what are you talking about?" He gulped but he almost seemed _happy_. There was a very slight, tight grin on his face. That he had been trying oh so hard to get rid of. His eyes weren't worried or scared anymore, they were... playful-ish. I guess. But why was he smiling, did he think hurting me was funny? That made me cringe, I bit my lip hard and narrowed my eyes on him.

"You are such a-a jerk! Why did you even come into my life?! I could be happy and living a worry-free life, with possibly a good boyfriend who could treat me well. And Alex and Mitchie wouldn't think I was a complete idiot for going for you!"

Joe frowned slightly at the 'boyfriend' part but it quickly vanished as I went on. I waited for his response as I gained interest on something on the floor.

"Yes I am a jerk, I was stupid too for even talking to you!" He said pushing away another sly grin.

I was about to proceed with my rage until Joe stopped me with his words. I sharply looked at him in awe. Where was he going with this? Was he happy I was mad or hurt? My face fell when I realized what he was doing. He wanted me to be mad, so I would _hate_ him then kick him out, and never want to see him again. That just made me more mad, but I didn't want to see him happy at a moment like this, but when I was mad he was happy, but that just made me more mad, but I couldn't be mad if I didn't want to see him happy! This is so confusing!

"Huh?" Was all I could choke out.

Joe searched for the right words, "Miley! Hate me! I'm really no good. Just kick me out!"

I pushed my eyebrows together and huffed. "I- I can't." I said dazed by his puzzling attitude.

Joe's face fell. "Why not?"

I groaned and turned away burying my face in my hands. Joe sighed and waiting patiently for me to recover. But even when I do recover, I'm not going to look at him. I'm just going to stare at my hands and through the cracks that were between my fingers, that showed a slit of my jeans.

"I'm so confused." I finally replied. "That's why."

Joe chuckled softly. I sat up, still not looking at him. I heard Joe get off the bed too and felt him follow me close behind as I walked out of the room, down the hall. Once I was in the living room I turned around and frowned.

Taking a deep breath I pointed to the door. "I think you should leave." Biting my lip I waited for Joe's response. After staring at me blankly, Joe nodded in agreement and walked to the door. After opening the door, Joe flawlessly spun around in a quick motion and looked at me.

"Bye Miley." He said softly, a hint of sorrow on the tip of his tongue. I looked down then back up but the door was already shut and I could hear Joe's footsteps on my deck. I slumped onto the couch and rubbed my hand across my face, sighing. 'Bye Miley' was the worst possible words to me right now. Most people thought saying goodbye was just goodbye for a short or long period. But this goodbye felt like _forever._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Weeks had passed effortlessly, everyday bringing me to a new level of hatred towards myself and Joseph. Myself for losing him and Joe for, well for being the reason for hating myself in the first place. Which is very unhealthy. But gladly no one seemed to notice my dead or dying heart. Alex and I had become even closer than ever. She was at my house almost everyday. I thought it would be a good way to make my life a little more enjoyable. But nothing could keep my mind from trailing back to those pass weeks that had my head spin.

Oh and your probably wondering about Joe Gray. Well I hadn't seen him since the day he said goodbye to me. Joe had completely been a drop out in school, missing everyday while Nick barely even missed one. I felt terrible, laying in my bed thinking 'Am I the reason Joe wont come to school?'. I knew I was, why else? Then again I knew it was for our own good, staying away from each other would prevent us from possibly catching up, being partners in school, or from being pressed up against a wall in the janitors closet while Joe runs his hands up and down my spine. Now it was a Monday, Christmas was coming soon along with that god-awful snow. But that was far from what was on my mind when I got to school.

It seemed like a normal day, the only difference was Mr. Duffy's class was going on a field trip to Tacoma, for a museum of art. Which was going to take up most of our day. I walked into the school, quickly coming encounter with Alex and Mitchie. Everyone had to go down to Mr. Duffy's classroom right when they came to school so I walked down to his room, while Alex and Mitchie went there seperate ways.. Most of the teenagers had already arrived but there were a few empty desks, of course one of them being Joe's as always.

I sat down and laid my head down on my desk closing my eyes, hoping to catch a little sleep before school started. It seemed like 10 minutes had passed before the classroom had suddenly got silent. I ignored it and took it as an advantage to get to sleep easier. Then whispers started and I felt a brush on my arm and the desk next to me shift. I opened my eyes and sat up and turned my head. There Joe Gray sat, his gorgeous hair covering his left eye, the one closest to me, like always. My jaw dropped and I eyed him too shocked to speak.

He turned his head and stared at me, a worried expression creeping on his face. My voice cracked as I tried to make out a word. I looked over at Nick, who also had a surprised look on his face. Nick slowly got up and walked over to us. He turned his back to me and started to whisper something to Joe. I couldn't tell what it was, but he sounded mad.

Joe muttered back something and Nick left. I finally spoke up. "W-what are you doing here?"

Joe replied simply. "Field trip, of course."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Short I know, but the next chapter will be good, I promise! And you wont have to wait 2 weeks! Once Again I'm sorry for the delay but it's here so REVIEW! Please and thanks!**

**~Madisonnn. **


	15. Update 3 I NEED TO WRITE

**I feel like such a bad Author! Weird to say but It's true! What has it been a month?! Sheesh, and I think about this everyday and until now I have been pushing myself to do it but never did. I'M REALLY SORRY! So for my lack of writing, I might be updating my 'Let Her Remember' story but I need a few more reviews, I have 9 and I need at least 10. AND I want to explain why I haven't written too. School is ending very soon the 19th. Yeah Yeah late I know. Anyways I have been busy making sure to get everything in (Tests, papers, ect..) Then my family and I have been getting ready for Vegas which is the 22th THEN 28th the Jonas Brother concert. So I'm gonna make a promise to get the next chapter in the 29 or 30th. Is there a 30th in June? Not sure but I doesn't matter. I already have like 1/5 written so I guess thats a plus. Thank you so much for being patient and tolerating my laziness to update I'm truly sorry. God Bless and have a good summer break if yours has started!**

**~Madison. **


	16. Apologies

**YOOOOOO! Yesss! I'm early, I just got back from Vegas baby! I was worried I wouldn't get this in time but I did! Haha, I am goood. Hope it's good, read it, love it, review it?:)**

**And I just have to bring up Michael Jackson, My prayers go out to his family! He's in a better place at least but it's very sad to know the world has lost a legend and such an insperation. (I don't care that I spelled that wrong, I'm tired) He will be remembered forever, God bless and R. I. P.**

I stared at Joe, my blood boiling. Joe smirked and turned away, facing the board. I scoffed softly and grabbed my pencil and threw it at his arm. Joe flinched and clutched his arm, as if it hurt. He turned to look at me, surprised.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Crossing my arms I stood up. "Come with me." I said and started walking to the door. I heard Joe sigh and his desk shift a little as he moved out of it. I smiled to myself, pleased that he obeyed. Once I was out of the classroom I turned and headed down the hall. I could feel Joe close behind, his eyes digging into the back of my head. Once we were down the hall and out of sight I turned around to face Joe again.

Joe halted, almost running into me, obviously taken back by my sudden move. Pressing his lips together he looked down at me, waiting for me to start talking. I couldn't help but get lost in his chocolate- brown eyes.

Opening my mouth, I was about to start until I felt Joe's lips crush into mine. I gasped into his mouth and almost at first, felt his arms wrap around my waist. Unable to control myself, I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Joe leaned me against the wall and I felt his tongue flick against my mouth. Why? Why was I doing this, I can't do this anymore. Not with Joe at least. I can't fall for him, as good as this feels, I _must_ stop. That's when I pulled away. I pushed against his chest and Joe pulled his lips apart from my mine. Out of breath, I looked down ashamed.

"Joseph, we-we can't. You need to stop. _We_ need to stop." I said in a low murmur. Joe softly backed off, nodding his head. "I know."

I shook my head. "No you don't. If you knew you wouldn't have done that. Joe this is serious."

Joe sighed and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated with himself. He turned his back from me, rubbing his temples with a hand. Frowning, I raised my hand to rub his back, but stopped myself.

"Joe just tell me why your here. Truthfully."

Turning around, Joe looked at me annoyed. "Miley, I need my education too! Just because we have to stay away from each other doesn't mean I have to throw my life away. I've been living like that far too long, I'm not ruining my life for a stupid girl."

My throat burned with fury as I worked up a reply. "Seems like you want to ruin it, what was that 2 minutes ago? Do you want to risk _us?" _I paused after I said that, I didn't seem to fit right, that word didn't.

Joe rolled his eyes and turned his head to ignore my glare. "2 minutes ago I didn't realize I'm wasting my time with you. Go back to your perfect little life and just forget about me." Joe said starting to walk off, backwards, "I'll be fine."

I crossed my arms and frowned softly, pushing the powerful tears away with all my strength, that urged to fall and slide on my cheeks. He didn't mean it, oh what am I saying. Joe is right. It's time to _forget._

_When I look at you, I can't help but remember the first time I saw you. When you looked at me, I felt a tingle overtake my body. I felt a warming to your boyish grin, walking away from you, wishing that I had said more._

_As time past by, I got to know you better. I knew that there would be magic between us. When I close my eyes I see your face, and calmness takes over my body. What I feel inside scares me to death. My heart has never stirred like this before._

_So many times I wanted to ask you if you have ever been adored, given a woman's heart and soul, and unconditional love. But I didn't. My feelings for you are sacred. It's your mind and compassion that has captivated my heart, not your physical being._

_I want to be the one that gives you true happiness. I want to spin your world, showing you that life is so precious, worth living every moment of it in the present. I truly believe that we have to live for today, because tomorrow may never come._

Once at the museum we were split into groups, Mitchie and I got in the same group but... so did Joe. We ignored each other while Mitchie and I groaned and sulked at the boring trip. Most of the pictures and statues seemed to have 5 minute story to go along with it. Our tour guide was the only thing to make us smile, his bad combover- not that any combover looked good but still, had about 3 different colors in it and covered about 1/3 of his head. And his strong lisp made it all the better. We had to be hushed almost every time he'd open his mouth by Mr. Duffy who happened to go in our group. My lucky day.

"The story behind this picture was a personal memory for the artist, for he was going through his first love, and nothing else mattered..."

I rolled my eyes and finished his sentence in a mutter, "But his girl." I silently departed from the group and looked at the next picture, it was a simple picture of a heartbreak, lies, and sorrow all in one. I looked at it for a long while, the colors seemed to be fading the longer I stared until I'd close my eyes and re-open them and it would be back to normal.

I sighed, this was more like the 'love' I was used to. Not first love crap, first love is always the worst, that's when you learn reality. It kinda sucks. I felt a brush on my arm and I looked up jumping slightly at the sight of _Joe, _I mean Joe next to me, as if he'd been standing there the whole time. Which he wasn't, I think.

"This one caught my eye too, it kinda of describes you and me-" I stopped him there. "Don't ever put "You and me" in the same sentence again." I said harshly. I was even surprised by my reply.

Joe seemed taken back. "Ouch," he said putting his hand over his heart sarcasticly, "Don't be bitter, Miley."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not! Why are we talking anyways?"

Joe stepped away eying the picture next to the one I was looking at. My throat hitched slightly as I stared at his beauty, unable to look away. Hey, maybe I don't like him, but I doesn't mean I act think he's hansom right?

"I only said one thing, you could've have ignored me. But no." I bit my lip, damn he was right. Turning around I looked at the group, still by the same picture they were when I left. And they still didn't notice us gone. I looked back at Joe who was now half way down the hall of art, his body leaning over a short water fountain, as the water splashed onto his lips, some making it into his mouth. I sighed, god why does he have to look like an angel. Everything he does is perfect. He does it on purpose, just to make me go wild. I know it.

He leaned back up and wiped his mouth with his hand, he looked over at me our eyes meeting. He smirked, and I quickly looked away. I was about to take a step until I heard Mr. Duffy's booming voice call our names.

"Miley and Joe. Come back right now, you can't just leave the group!"

Dammit, we were caught. I looked at Joe, at least I wasn't alone. I walked back to the group, all eyes on us. Looking at Joe again, his head was down, probably ignoring the stares. Mr. Duffy pulled us into a corner for a "talk'. It was like 2nd grade all over again.

"You two knew the rules. No leaving the group."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We ended up getting sent back on the bus, Joe and his big mouth had to argue with Mr. Duffy. I didn't even say a word but I guess the new rule is "If you're by someone who talks back, you both are sent away.' I have now decided that Joe is dead to me, I'm going to pretend he is not there. We walk onto the empty bus, the bus driver wasn't even on. Not very smart to put two juniors on a bus _alone_. But It was okay for us because as you remember, I'm ignoring him.

I sit in the back, while Joe slumps 3 rows ahead. I glare at the back of his head, squinting so much I can barely see anything. I hear his hands drum the seat in front of him, I roll my eyes. Man, I just want to scream at him, this is his fault! All the way from the beginning, I probably wouldn't have even been caught if Joe hadn't decided to join me. And now getting sent to the bus, awesome just awesome.

...I now just realized Joe is the reason for a lot of my problems. I wonder if he's trying to ruin my life, maybe he secretly hates me. No more of Joe talk, Who is Joe any ways?

Minutes pass, I'm becoming impatient. I bite my lip so hard I can taste blood. I start to tap my shoes and Joe looks back at me. I stare ahead like he isn't there. Joe sighs and gets up. He blocks my way so I can't see anything but him. I look down and fumble with my fingers, he better not sit here!

He sits next to me. I turn away and face the windows, watching as a group of birds circle over something dead on the ground, I think it's another bird.

I can see Joe's reflection in the mirror, He's not looking at me though.

"... I'm sorry..." Joe says softly, almost in a whisper. I look at him in the window, sorrow filled his eyes. I think he meant it. I turned around not able to ignore him any longer. I need to get better at this 'acting like someone is not alive' thing.

I gulp. "You should be."

Joe seems hurt, but he can't deny it. "I know, I keep messing up, but I'll get better. I promise." He pauses slightly, "I wont bother you anymore."

I bite the inside of my cheek, he seemed... sincere. But I was too upset to give in this quickly. I stand up quickly. "Joe your... your ruining my life, slowly."

Joe looked at me shocked, then anger spread his face, he stood up to ready to fight back. "Oh grow up! I got you in a little trouble, boo hoo. Sorry Ms. Perfect I'll stop ruining your rep at this school." He threw up his hands and glared.

My mouth dropped, and I crossed my arms roughly. "You don't understand do you! Everything that's bad in my life, usually has something to do with, oh you guessed it, YOU!" I'm so angry now, I'm fighting the urge to slap him.

Joe shakes his head and looks away for a moment, he was thinking up a comeback now. "Okay that it's just my fault! You got involved too! And you you know it!" I can't think of anything to say now, I feel my hand rise and the next thing I now it's slapping against Joe's cheek. I stare at my hand, what have I done? Why has my only comeback included me slapping people?! Joe turns away and cups his red face. But it lasts only a moment, he turns back towards me and raises his hand, it whips against my left cheek. I stumble back, tears streaming out of my eyes. I look at Joe, hurtfully. He knows what he did is a mistake. He puts his hands up in a pleading way but I could care less. I throw up mine again and hit it against his face. That's when we hear gasps. We turn around suddenly to see our class staring at us through the windows and the door.

"That is it! I am done with you two, front seats now!" Mr. Duffy snaps and points to the seats next to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When we get to school, we call our parents, well I do and Joe pretends to call his, but is probably talking to Kevin. I'm in huge trouble when I get home, no phone or allowance for a 2 months. But we have to stay at school for the rest of the day and after school, with humiliation. Alex and Mitchie are both shocked with my attitude, but surprisingly like it, and now are saying how they want to be more like me. Trust me they don't.

I now completely and utterly hate Joe with every bone is my body. I wish he never existed, my life would be so much easier. After school ends I go to my locker to retrieve all my books. We have to do work while at school, but they wont tell us what kind so I'm just bringing all of it.

Some kids stare at me while I walk down the hall and whisper to there friends, what happened to the beginning of the year when everyone wanted to be my friend? (I sort of miss that) Now I'm just the girl who got in a fight on the bus.

I was about to go into the office until I was stopped by a hand on my back. I turn around to see Nate smiling at me wide. My heart stops for a moment, he's so gorgeous too.

"Hey trouble maker, heard what happened on the bus. Trying to beat up my bro?"

I stutter like never before, unable to make up a sentence. I finally work up something after Nate laughs at my awkwardness. "It was half his fault, and I wasn't trying to beat him up, he was just really-"

Nate cut me off, "Hey chill, it's okay. It was kind of cool, your different, I like that."

I blush like mad and flutter my eyelids. What am I doing? This is the same guy who tried to rape me! Why am I all nervous around him, he's a jerk. I look back at his stunning face, well maybe he's not a jerk anymore. I think he has changed.

He leans against the wall casually, "Look the prom is friday, and I was hoping you wanted to... go... with... me?"

Prom, it never really hit me until now. The posters and pep rally's about it, and Alex and Mitchie's constant talk about getting dresses. I wasn't against prom, I always went when I was in Tennessee, usually with a big group of friends, but now was different. Very different.

I don't know what to say, Nate face drops slowly, he must think my non- speaking is a sign I don't want to go. Do I? I think I do, I look past Nate for a moment and see Joe standing there. I look back at Nate and smile flirtatiously.

"Sure, I'll go to the prom with you Nate." I say loudly enough for Joe to hear. Nick grins at me and backs up. "Great I'll pick you up at 7:00."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oooooo. Sorry if you don't like the niley-ness. Gosh, I can't believe they are dating again! I'm happy, but sad that it kind of shows there is no chance of Moe, but a girl can dream. Oh and sorry I get sloppy at the end, I tend to do that but whatever.**

**Oh and I want you guys to tell me what should happen next or what you want to happen. I already have something planned but I want to know what you guys think! And you never know maybe I'll just put it in. :)**

**Have a great weekend my loves.**

**~Madison.**


	17. Meaning

**Hey-yo. Sorry it's been a month. I have been really busy/lazy. But This chapter is really big! So it's worth waiting. Well I think so! So enjoy:)**

I smirk as he walks away and begin to turn around but feel a firm grasp on my arm. I look up to see Joe staring, no scratch that _glaring _at me. I look at him innocently.

"Can I help you?" I teased and his grip tightened, so did his clenched teeth. I bit my lip, worried of what he was going to do or say.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, making me jump a little. I wasn't giving up the "Play dumb" act yet, I pushed my eyebrows together and shook my head softly. "What?" He rolled his eyes, catching on to my act. He let go of my arm and pushed me against the wall. I looked around surprised nobody noticed his sudden move.

"You know what! Really?! Going to the prom with Nate, the same guy who tried to r_ape_ you." He yelled softly. I looked into his eyes and I gulped, think of something to say quick! I bit my lip.

"Oh you heard that, hah wow word travels fast!" I joked and patted his arms, bad move. Joe gave me the nastiest look, giving me chills. What was he going to do?! Tear my head off?

He crossed his arms and shook his head in annoyance. "Of course I heard it! You were practically screaming it. Just stop, you disgust me."

I felt my heart sink and tears form in my eyes. I was about to reply when he turned back towards me and proceeded to yell at me. "And if your doing that to make me jealous or something, well it didn't work. I'm not!" Joe spat making me want to slide down the wall and bawl till my eyes hurt, but I had to stay strong, his opinion meant nothing to me, I told myself over and over again. But he wasn't done yet.

"I can't believe I even liked a girl like you!"

That did it, the tears gushed out and I opened my mouth to reply. "Good, Awesome! I'm glad. Because I don't _want _you. And maybe Nate and I will, will..." I thought quick, "Finish where we left off."

Joe pursed his lips, his eyes practically pouring out anger I felt his hands grab my hips, about to push me hard against the wall again, until we heard the booming voice of Mr. Werner, the principal.

"My office now!" He yells and we turn around instantly, as Joe releases his grip, he slides past me and goes into the office. I follow glaring at the back of Joe's head. I hear the door slam behind me, someone pissed in there coffee today, I think to myself trying to calm myself down. This is the first time being in here, Joe slumps into one of the chairs calmly, but it's probably not Joe's first time. The walls are a dull gray as well as the chairs. It makes the room feel smaller and more crouched in than is it, I think they did that on purpose to freak the kids out more. It's working.

Mr. Werner sits in his spinny chair in front of us behind his desk. I notice pictures of his daughter and his wife. I bet he's a great husband! He folds his hands on his desk and stares at us for what seems to be forever until speaking.

"Now, I heard about your little fight on the bus, right after getting sent there for god knows why, then I see you Joseph, pushing against Miley on a wall and yelling at each other." I frowned and looked down, embarrassed with our behavior.

"I don't know what you two's problem is, but it needs to be fixed, now."

We both let out a sigh and I raised my head to look at Joe. He rolled his eyes and unwillingly looked up at me. "I'm sorry Joe..." I felt gross saying that, I wasn't sorry at all though. Joe smirked at me and looked back at Mr. Werner.

I went on, "I'm sorry that your a jealous, over-protective freak who can't leave me alone." I smiled as Joe's mouth dropped as his head turned to look at me again.

"Mrs. Stewart enough!" Mr. Werner growled.

Joe put up a hand in defense, "No, no Mr. Werner. It's okay to admit what you _think_ about someone. But I _know_ that Miley here, is a stupid, annoying insecure little girl, who needs to get over herself."

I gasped and sat upjust as Joe slouched down and put his hands behind his head.

"Stop it now! If you can't fix this I will! After school detention for a month, separately. You can think about your little problem with each other there."

I gasped again and groaned. Mr. Werner stood up, "Starting tomorrow, sharp."

He walked out leaving Joe and I alone again. Joe stood up, and walked by, purposely bumping my arm. He scoffed. "Nice job, this is all your fault." He mumbled. I didn't feel like replying, that's what got us here in the first place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I walked out of the school, only a few cars were left by now but I noticed Mitchie's still here. I looked around and noticed Alex and Mitchie coming towards me from the school. I turned around completely and looked at them confused.

"What are you guys still doing here?" I asked. Alex grabbed my arm as Mitchie grabbed the other as we starts walking towards her car.

"Tell us what happened!" Alex said excitedly, I pushed my eyebrows together. Why were they happy, I just got detention for a month, yay?

"Um, I have after school detention for a month now."

Mitchie snorted and opened the door to her car, I stopped in my tracks, where we going? "Ouch, but that's not what were talking about. Your going to Prom with Nate!"

Alex pushed me in and I slid to the middle seat as Alex got in behind me. Mitchie shut the door and scurried to the drivers seat and got in. This was weird on many levels, I thought they hated Nate? Mitchie was about to put in the key before I grabbed her hand.

"What is going on? You guys are happy I'm going with Nate, and where are you taking me, my car-" Alex stopped me short.

"Woah slow down. First of course were happy, we were getting worried you didn't have a date." I scowled at that, of course I was going to get a date. Go alone Ha! I let Alex go on. "Second, were getting prom dresses of course! And third you can get your car later, we already talked to your dad and everything."

I looked at Mitchie who nodded and proceeded to putting the key in and starting the car. I sighed and slumped against the seat before realizing something. "When is the prom, and who are you two going with?"

Alex and Mitchie both let out a giggle, was I missing something? "Man your observant aren't you? It's tonight!" My eyes widened, TONIGHT?! Wow that leaves us no time. Well, I I guess I wasn't really planning on going all out princess, but still we needed to hurry if Nate was picking me up at 7:00.

"And were getting our dresses now, why didn't we get them sooner." I asked. Mitchie bit her lip before replying, "Well we were waiting for you to get a date."

I nodded, "Okay you answered one of my questions..." Mitchie swerved to a left making me pound into her, I sat up and looked at her like she was a mad man. She mumbled a sorry before Alex finally spoke up.

"Well I'm going with Jake Ryan, and Mitchie's going with his friend Sam Stipic." I raised an eyebrow and casually moved my head to look at Alex. "Jake? That's kinda... weird."

Alex shrugged and looked out the window, ignoring the look I was giving her. "Yeah it was kind of a last minute thing like you."

We drove in silence for the rest of that way until we stopped in a little store in Elma. I stepped out, it looked like a cute store and a few dresses already caught my eye from the windows. Alex opened the door for us, "We don't have time to go all the way to Olympia but I'm pretty sure no one has shopped here."

I looked around before finding myself in the strapless dresses. Alex and Mitchie were in the dressing rooms now. I looked to my right and noticed a green, floor length dress. I almost ran to it, stupid idea since I stumbled over a shoe box. I recovered my balance and walked the rest of the way to the dress. It was in 3 other colors but I liked the green the best. I took it off the rack now noticing the detail of the dress. This was it, this was the dresses. I skipped to the dressing rooms now more careful and called to Alex and Mitchie that I was trying on a dress. **(Link to ALL the dresses and tuxes on my profile!)**

I stripped down and pulled the dress over my body. The fit was amazing, and it showed off all the right curves in the right places. I stared at myself in the mirror, It. Was. PERFECT! I squealed to myself, "I found the dress, are you guys ready?" I asked. Alex and Mitchie both said yes and we counted down from 3 to come out.

"3" I said, "2" Alex said after me, "3" Mitchie said excitedly and we swung open our doors. I looked at Mitchie's first. It was a little past the knee and strapless. It was simple yet elegant. It had a black bow around it that finished it off. I looked at Alex's next. It was floor length and gray, a sparkly pin that was just below her hip pulled the dress slightly. The sparkly straps just made it all the more better.

"Wow they are are beautiful!" I exclaimed. They agreed and we joined in a hug. After our embrace I pulled apart a looked at the clock, 4:27.

"Okay let's get these dresses off, 2 and a half hours till our pickups."

We paid and left and hurried home. We decided to get ready at my house since it was closer. Our hair was first, I curled it completely in tight curls and pulled it up into loose bun leaving out some curls and my bangs. **(Link to hairstyles on my profile) **Alex also curled her hair and pulled it up but she pushed the bun to the side, and left her bangs down also. Mitchie always being the simple but still beautiful one just curled her hair in big curls and left it down. I went a little heavier on make up, and put in some black dangling earrings. Before we knew it, it was 7:00 and our dates would be hear any minute. We walked out and were greeted by my dad. He was holding a camera, no two camera's, with a big grin on his face.

"You girls look beautiful! Now stand together and smile." We pulled in together and posed for the picture, the camera went off and we pulled apart. He grabbed the other camera but I stopped him. "Dad just wait until the guys get here okay?" I begged. He huffed but nodded.

"So who are going with again?" He asked sitting on the arm of the couch. I turned my head to look at him, my earring hitting the side of my face softly. "Nate Gray."

Dad smiled wider at that, I sorta wished he hadn't. "Oh him! Oh he's a great guy, so is he your boyfriend or something?" I almost choked at that, Nate Gray having a girlfriend ha! I shook my head trying to hide my smile, as dad's faded. "Um no, we're just... _friends_."

A moment later I heard the door bell ring and Dad jumped up from his seat, "I'll get it!" He said all-too excitedly. He scurried to the door and swung it open wide. I turned my head and watched as Nate smiled his brilliant smile at dad and shook his hand, before looking at me. I smiled at him and we all three walked over to them and greeted our dates.

"Hi Nate." I said confidently. I saw him gulp as he looked me up and down, eying parts he shouldn't have in front of my dad. But luckily my dad was busy talking to Jake and Sam.

"H-hi Miley, wow you look, amazing." I let out a small sight, thankful he didn't say 'Hot' or 'Sexy'. I thanked him and noticed what he was wearing. A baby blue button up shirt, and a multi-colored striped tie, with a dark blue blazer over it, and dark jeans. I was impressed. We turned to looked at my dad as he held up the camera.

"Miley and Nate first." I felt Nick's arm wrap around my waist, pulling us closer, we smiled and the flash went off. My dad took the rest of the pictures and finally let us go. "Be back by 12 or sooner!"

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed and walked out the door with Nate, everyone close behind. I we walked off the deck, towards the drive way until I stopped in my tracks. There on my driveway was a white stretched limo. I gasped and looked at Nate, he smiled at me.

"You like?" He said walking towards it and opening the door. I nodded, my mouth still open. "Yeah! How did you get this?"

Nick laughed softly, at my shock. "A buddy worked at a limo place, I asked for one. No biggie." Yeah no biggie for you, I thought as I got in, I heard Alex whisper. "Damn your boyfriend is loaded!" I scoffed and replied quietly. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Alex made a disbelieving 'mmhmm'. After Mitchie and Alex were in the guys slide in on the other side, so we were facing each other. The car started and we were off on our way to school. It was awkward at first so I tried to work up a conversation.

"So, how's... football?" I asked Nate, he grinned at me, obviously liking the subject I chose. He started talking about how they were winning almost every game, and might be going to state. Jake joined in, and I started to zone off after that. A while later I felt a hand on my knee, I looked up it was Nate.

"Hey, what are you thinkin' about?" I shrugged and stared at him, he looked so much like his brother. "Nothing." I sighed. The car halted to a stop suddenly and I looked out the window to see the school. We got out and began walking to the school, arm-and-arm with our dates. We weren't too early, but we weren't too late. I could already hear the blasting music from inside the gym, and the yelling of the overly-excited teens. We walked in and posed for a few more pictures, before making our way to where the actual prom was.

Just as we walked in a slow song started. Nate turned to me and grabbed my waist. I smiled and turned towards him wrapping my arms around his neck. We started swaying to the music, I stared into Nick's chocolate brown eyes as he stared into mine.

"You're so beautiful." He said barely louder than a whisper. I blushed and looked down before thanking him shyly. He pushed our bodies closer, wrapping his arms more around me. I felt my heart beat pick up as I noticed his face getting closer to mine. His head turned slightly and my breathing got heavier.

"Calm down, it's okay." He muttered and I felt his lips brush against mine. I leaned up a little, wanting more. Giving in, Nate pressed his lips to mine. I felt my eyes flutter close as I kissed back. The kiss was soft, but tender. A kiss I rarely felt. Joe's were always to urgent and rushed. I pushed that thought away, but who cares about Joe? Nate slowly pulled away, making me whimper softly.

He chuckled, "We're still at school remember, just wait till later." I gulped, later? What was Nate planning on doing, and where? I tried to stop thinking of that as the slow song stopped. We pulled apart as a more up- beat song started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half way into the prom, I started to get a little tired, I'd been dancing the whole time and asked Nate if he could grab us some punch. I walked over to the bleachers and sat down watching as everyone danced.

"Havin' fun?" I heard a familiar voice ask and I looked to see, surprise, surpise, Joe. You know his random pop-ups were getting very annoying now. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"What are you doing here?"

Joe faked a scoff and sat down, keeping a good distance between us. "What? I can't go to a prom? This is for everyone y'know."

"Well why are you talking to me? You better go away before you get us in trouble again." I said still ignoring looking at him. I started to wonder where Nate was.

"Once you put press charges up, I'll leave you alone for good."

"Maybe I will."

Joe sighed and I saw him turn his head to look at the crown of dancing teens. A few moments later he spoke up again "You look nice."

I laughed, thinking he was joking, I guess he wasn't. "I'm serious. So now I can't compliment you!" He said getting up, I turned to look at him and noticed his suite. I raised my eyebrows at him, and Joe blushed slightly.

"Wow, you dressed up."

"It's a prom."

"But no one went with you."

"So? Maybe I came with friends."

I laughed, "You don't have friends."

"Well, shut up!"

I turned to see Nate coming our way, I saw him notice Joe and his face turned stern. Joe looked at him and smiled. "Hey Bro."

Nate handed me my drink and turned to Joe. "What are you doing here? get away from my date. You have done enough!" I smiled to myself as I sipped my punch, get him Nate! I thought, entertained by this. Joe put his hands on his hips in a girly way and I tried not to giggle. He always had to be so dramatic.

"Hello Prom, and just like I was telling her before, no press charges, I can be here." I turned my head to look at Nate who shook his head. "Fine we're leaving then." Damn it, I wanted to see a real fight. Hit him Nate, hit him! Nate grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Joe looked at me disapprovingly and mouthed 'Wow, you like him?" I glared and rolled my eyes. Nate pulled me away and we started walking to the door. I had to run to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "Somewhere alone."

I looked back at Joe, but he was gone. Did I want to be alone with Nate? Maybe I didn't want to finish where we left off. I'd already made the mistake of having sex with his brothers, did I want to do it again? The questions swarmed in my head. We walked out of the building and proceeded towards Nate's limo. Wow how romantic.

He opened the door for me and I scooted in. Nate got in behind me and shut the door. He smiled at me and scooted closer to me on the seat. I felt the goose bumps rising on my arm. Nate placed a hand on my leg.

"Finally alone." I faked a smile and turned to look at him. He leaned in and placed his lips onto mine. The fear went away suddenly, in some way and reason. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt one of Nate's hand slide onto my hip as the other moved onto my back. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue move out of his mouth and move across my lips. I opened my mouth slightly, letting his tongue. I felt it slide into my mouth and swipe across mine.

Suddenly Joe's face flashed into my mind. I pulled away immediately. Nate looked at me surprised. "Is everything okay? Are we going too fast?"

I shook my head, "No, No I- I just need some air. I'll be right back and we can pick up where we left off." I patted his chest and slide out the other door. I shut it and started walking, where? Well I didn't know but I didn't care. I found myself walking around the school towards the little field where you could eat when it was nice. I sat at a table, I put my arms on the table before placing my head on them. I just needed time to think, I'd go right back to Nate afterwards.

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't bother to look, I already had a feeling of who it was. They sat next to me and started tapping the table, but I kept my head down.

"Nate hurt ya, or something?" Joe asked, knew it. Why was he still here? I shook my head. "No, go away."

Joe didn't even move, he started to hum with the tune that was playing in the Gym. "Well, he's going to eventually. If you have sex with him... you'll regret it."

I clenched my teeth, and this was coming from Joe, so like him. I lifted my head up, "Yeah? Well I think Nate really cares about me, so he wont."

Joe nodded. "Did he tell you that? Yeah typical him. He makes you feel really important and stuff. Then once your in his car, that all goes away. He just wants your body."

I pushed my eyebrows together, getting ready to object. "Yeah well he didn't do that with me. In fact he asked if we were going too fast."

Joe smirked and looked ahead, starring at something, as he began to nod. "Okay, what ever you say. But this is coming from his brother. I know him, he will hurt you."

Joe stood up and started walking away. "Just remember to use protection, oh wait didn't you say you were on birth-control?"

The anger started to build up, I stood up quickly and Joe turned around to hear what I was going to say. I couldn't think of anything, maybe he was right? After a few moment of waiting Joe began to turn around. Then it hit me.

"What the difference Joe? You did the same, had sex and left me." I exclaimed, I watched Joe stop in his tracks. I waited for his reply patiently, hoping he wouldn't have one. He turned around.

"I meant it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ooooo oh yeah! So was it worth waiting. Dude if you think this is bad, this is just the beginning. Were not even to the life and death situations yet. So because I had you guys waiting so long, me being the generous one I will give you a SPOILER ALERT!**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Joe and Miley MIGHT/most likely be getting it on again, in the next or soon to come chapters. I haven't decided. So tell me, descriptive or no? And how much?**

**So there you have it, hope you liked. REVIEW AND IT WILL COME SOONER!**

**~Madison.**


	18. Forever

**Yay new chapter, Thank you very much! **

My breathe hitched in my throat, did he-? No, I'm hearing things he said... He lent it... that makes no sense. Oh stop talking to yourself and ask the boy what he said.

"What?" I murmured, my voice shaky. Joe gulped and looked down, squinting his eyes as if trying to remember what he just said also. I walked up to him slowly, after getting no reply. I watched his face turn a pale color and his breathing slow. He looked as if he were going to faint any second, then suddenly his little freak out ended as soon as it started. The color was coming back, now in a light pink from embarrassment. Was he going to answer me or was I just going to stand here and watch his skin change colors? He let in a deep breath, gaining his composure back and looked me straight in the eyes, confidently.

"I said, uh, It doesn't matter, really..." He muttered lowly, almost like he was talking to himself. He started to turn back around but I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. He sighed and ran a sweaty hand through his hair.

"Can I help you?" He questioned, staring at my tight grip on his blazer. He slowly grabbed the hand that he was looking at and released my grip on him, but didn't let go of my hand. I looked at him with squinted eyes.

I asked, "Joe... What's going on? Why are you acting like this? It is a big deal, you- you said you meant it? I mean-" In one quick motion Joe's arms wrapped around my small figure, and his head swooped down and landed on my shoulder, as his grip tightened, pulling me into a bear hug.

I gasped softly, surprised. He moved his head to look at me, but kept his arms around me. That's when the stuttering, and tears came... but not from me this time.

"Look Miley, I'm- I'm so sorry for everything, anything. I should have n-never hurt you or got you in trouble. I'm just an unstable guy." He choked out as I stared at him in awe, "Who needs to go to the loony bin, I, I don't even deserve the attention you gave me-e, and everything you did for me... and with me." He paused, before going on.

"I'm just so messed up, please Miley forgive me for everything I ever did." He begged, as the last tear rolled down his cheek. I bit my lip, shaking my head softly, I couldn't even believe it. I brought my hand up to his face and gently cupped his face.

"Joe, I could never blame you for anything. And you shouldn't blame yourself either. Your such a special person, I am so blessed to have had in my life. I know It may seem like I can't stand you, but I do like you, and I want to have as a friend... for a long time." I breathed out.

Joe smiled widely and grabbed me into another hug, I hugged back this time. After our embrace he pulled away and suddenly looked serious. I cocked my head slightly, before getting a reply.

"You should uh, go back to Nate probably." He backed off slightly, expecting me to leave. Panic took over me as my mind processed that Nate was still waiting for me in the limo. It had been a good 15 minutes since I'd been gone and he was probably going to start looking for me.

"Oh yes..." I muttered softly, half to myself as I looked down for a moment. Then I looked back up at Joe, who was looking at something to his right, where the parking lot was. I didn't want to go back with Nate, I didn't want to have sex with him, I never did, and most of all I didn't want to leave Joe. Joe turned his head back at me, smirking softly.

"Are you going to go back or not?" He asked. I shrugged, and I knew at that moment he knew I didn't want to go back. He nodded to himself and walked up to me and kissed my head softly.

"You shouldn't go if you feel pressured, I know you don't want to so don't." I nodded, although I knew I wasn't going back to Nate, guilt washed over me thinking of Nate just sitting there, fumbling with something, waiting for me to come back. I wondered how he would feel if he knew I was with his brother.

"I should at least tell him, I'm not." I said to Joe, he nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well If I don't see you again tonight, good bye." He was about to hug me again but I pulled back. He looked at me confused and hurt that I had turned down his offer for a hug.

I smiled at him, "Just stay here." I said and turned towards the parking lot, pulling up my dress so it wouldn't drag and sprinted, well more like fast walked with my heels. I was so caught up in what I was planning on telling Nate, I hadn't noticed someone was yelling my name until I felt a hand on my back. I turned around swiftly and saw Nate there. I fixed my hair slightly and straightened up a little.

"There you are, where have you been?" He asked in a husky voice, obviously out of breathe from running after me. His cheeks were red, and the his breaths let out a foggy cloud from the cold air. The guilt came back again, until I saw some movement behind Nate, it was Joe kicking something in the grass, still by the tables where I left him. He looked up and we caught eyes for a moment, and I could tell he was smiling.

I looked back at Nate, who was still standing there waiting for an answer. "Uh, Look Nate your a really great guy." I paused as I saw Nate's face fall knowing that starting with that never meant something good.

"I mean your funny, and easy to talk to to, and very good looking. But I don't really want to be _with_ you." I said, adding hence to the 'with' part so he knew what 'with' I was talking about.

His face brightened, as he spoke up, "Good! I was hoping you'd say that. Because I don't really want to be in a relationship with you either." I finished the rest of his sentence in my head, 'Because I can't...' I thought before letting out a sigh of relief, glad he was taking it well.

"Okay, well that's good." I flashed a smile, looking past Nate's shoulder again to check if Joe was still there, I smiled again to myself, he was. Nate nodded in agreement and looked down.

He spoke up again, "So, do you still want to...?" He said pointing to the limo behind me, I gulped. Ew no! Of course I didn't want to, I should have known all along that was all he wanted. I shook my head, ready to tell him I was going home/to Joe, but he stopped me.

"Why not?" He said getting closer to me. I felt my breath hitch, not again. I backed off a little, bumping into the side of the Limo, only making easier for Nate to pressure me.

"Because... Nate please stop." I finally breathed out, but that only made him come closer to me, our bodies touching.

Nate chucked softly, "Oh come on, why not?"

He leaned down and I felt his hot breath on my neck, I turned my head, trying to fight him away. I was about to yelp for someone, when my voice was over-powered with a different voice.

"Because she's with me."

I gasped, as Nate turned around quickly meeting eyes with his brother. Joe's face was pale again, his eyes dark with a spark of annoyance of his brothers rude behavior towards me. I smiled softly, but Joe didn't notice my witty light up. He kept his eyes glued to Nate, glaring at him. I turned to look at Nate who was doing the same, it was as if they were giving secret messages to each other with there eyes.

"Oh? Joseph, here to save the day again and steal the girl again. But not this time, I had her first." He grabbed at my arm without even looking at me. Joe's teeth clenched tighter, if possible and he stared down at me with unreadable eyes. I tried pulling my arm back but he was too strong for me. What, not only are they forbidden to love but they also can send messages with there eyes and have super strength, What is this?

"Let go of her, now." Joe growled making me flinch, I'd never seen Joe behave this way before, and I definitely didn't like it. Nick laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"Joseph, Joseph. You may be the "Older brother" but your not the brightest." He smirked a terrible grin that made me want to hit him, "You see, I can get any girl I want, you cannot-" That's where it needed to end.

"Stop it! Just stop, your bothers your suppose to lo-like each other! And Nate, you _can't_ get every girl. You can't get me." I spat, pulling my arm free from his grasp, running to Joe's side. Nate shook his head and stared at us with hard eyes.

"Fine you can have her, I didn't want her anyways." _Liar._ He rolled his eyes and walked past us, but I could tell he was hurt. I let out a sigh, and looked up at Joe. His lips pursed as his looked at something on the limo. I smiled, staring at his beauty. He turned his head slightly to look at me.

"Do you want to come to my house?" He said in a low, steady voice. I grinned widely, making him smile to.

"Yes, I'd like that."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before leaving I said my goodbyes to Alex and Mitchie, telling them I was leaving. Of course they raised their eyebrows when they asked where Nate was and I responded telling them he had 'Left' and I was going with Joe. And of course they both let out a squeal when I answered their question if I was going to his house, with a steady 'Yes'. And of course when Joe came walked up to us to see what was taking me so long, they let out a giggle making me blush and look up at Joe who was pushing his eyebrows together with a confused look. And shocker shocker, right before leaving Alex had to poke some fun and say 'Make sure to be protected' which made Joe and I both turn bright red, earning Alex and gentle hit in the stomach.

"Stop!" I shook my head, embarrassed. That only made Alex and Mitchie laugh harder. Then Mitchie stopped short, "What about your dad?"

I hadn't though of that yet, I bit my lip and Looked up at Joe who shrugged. "Can you guys cover for me? I'm going to call him and tell him that I'm staying at Alex's with you guys. If he calls just make an excuse."

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed, before eyeing Mitchie who muttered a 'Fine'.

"Your lucky my parents aren't home."

I thanked them and gave them one last hug before going off with Joe. The ride with Joe was quiet for most of the way there, he never took his eyes off the road. And his driving was urgent and quick. When we arrived, Nate's car wasn't there still and Joe and I both agreed that he was probably with a girl. When we went into his house, it was pitch black, the only light was the yellow moon peering in from one of the windows in the living room. Joe switched on the light, as I walked towards the living room. He followed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I sat neatly on the couch, and he sat next to me, keeping a good distance. But I didn't like the space. I then stood up and started wondering around the living room, looking for pictures, vases, anything to look at. But there was nothing but lamps, and old books. So I began rummaging through the stack of books that lay on the coffee table in front of Joe. It was too short so kneeled down, but the dress was too stiff to I just sat on my bottom with my feet to the side. I didn't bother look at Joe, he obviously didn't have a problem with me looking at these, or else he would have stopped me before I sat. The first book was a bible, which surprised me a little. I didn't know they were religious. Next book didn't have a name on it, but the pages were gold, the sides at least and the cover was a dark green. I opened it up, and saw actual hand writing, I quickly put it down realizing it was a journal or diary.

"That was my moms." Joe said finally. I smiled, I knew Joe didn't talk about his mom with people. It made me feel special. I grabbed the next book, "War and Peace"

I said outloud, "One of my favorite books." I nodded to myself, running my fingers against it gently.

"Really?" Joe said surprise. I looked up at him for the first time, and gasped softly when I realized his face was inches from me. But neither of us moved. "Mhmm." I said, my lips vibrating. Our eyes shot, from each others lips to eyes. Joe opened his mouth slowly to speak again.

"Me too." He whispered and I felt his warm breath on my face. I noticed his head tilting to the side, and I copied, in the opposite way. I could feel our lips inches away, and Joe's hand moving behind my head to just push me so our lips would meet. And we were, until we heard the door slam open, making us both jump, knocking our heads together. I turned around quickly, my hand plastered to my forehead. It was now throbbing. I gasped at the site before us.

There was Nate, with an unfamiliar girl. She had red hair and that's all I could see. But what he was doing with this girl, disgusted me. He had pressed her up against the wall, and was groping everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. There were moans, and sounds of wet kissing, and clothing getting removed. I looked up at Joe, who was staring in disbelief, also.

"Nathan, go to your fucking room!" Joe cursed, making Nate turn around. He smirked at us and crossed his arms. "Oh was I interrupting something? Sorry our bad." He said rolling his eyes, and for the first time I saw the girls face, now she looked familiar. I think her name was... Beth. She was in my biology class, I didn't know she was like this.

"Well we were having a nice conversation," Joe lied, "until you two came in.

Nate muttered an 'okay', not buying what Joe had told him. "Just go." Joe said annoyed, and Nate stuck out his tongue childishly and grabbed the Beth girl from Biology, pulling her upstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passed, and Joe and I did talk this time, about me mostly. Joe had said that it was time to learn about me, and that I had known mostly everything about him... well everything I needed to know. So I told him about Tennessee, and my mom, my dad, my college brother, my childhood memories, and my previous relationships. Then Joe told me a little about his childhood, but only small details, like where he lived. And how Nate and him once gave pain killing pills to the neighborhood kids thinking it was candy or something. It was a side of Joe that I'd rarely see, a side a liked. A friendly, carefree, funny side of Joe. The Joe that when he smiled, wrinkles appeared by his eyes because he was smiling so big. I had forgotten, about everything that happened in the past with Joe, our fights, when he told me his secret, being with his brother, everything just disappeared. It was just us, bonding, talking like normal friends did, or like a buddy I hadn't seen in while.I hadn't even noticed my feet were hurting like crazy, until I had crossed my legs under my dress. I cringed at the straps on the shoes, that seemed to tighten when I moved, and my ankles, oh don't even get me started!

"Ouch," I muttered pulling my dress up, about to take my heels off but stopped when I felt Joe's hands beat me to, and pull my legs onto his lap.

I slid to the side so my back was against arm of the couch, when he did that, and watched him gently unstrap every strap, and unbuckle every buckle. Once he had finished he still didn't let go of my feet, he actually started to softly rub them. I couldn't help but giggle when he circled his thumb under my foot, he looked up from my feet and smiled at me, amused I was so ticklish. But he didn't stop, so I closed my eyes and leaned my head on the arm enjoying the feeling of his massage. At least 5 minutes later he stopped, and I whimpered at him stopping.

He chuckled softly, "Sorry, I couldn't do it forever." I pursed my lips, and looked behind his shoulder for something, I didn't know what, but something. Then I saw a stack of CD's, hidden behind a plant, which was quiet odd. I removed my legs from his lap and started standing up. I made my way to the CD stack, pushing the plant to the side. I grabbed the first couple CD's, and started going through them. The first was an unfamiliar band I didn't know, the next was the Beatles. I smiled he had great taste, after that was an Essential Michael Jackson CD, it probably had all of his hits. I quickly turned around to face Joe, still holding the Michael Jackson CD.

"You like Michael Jackson?" I said in excitement. I had always been a big Michael Jackson fan, my parents were always playing his music in our house, well before they divorced. But I never stopped liking him. Joe looked at me like I was crazy for a moment before replying.

"Duh! The man was is like a genius!" Joe said standing up and walked towards me, grabbing the CD from my hands and turning towards a CD player, that I failed to see. Grabbing the CD of the case, he slipped it into the player and pressed a button, He began skipping a whole bunch of song, and I was about to ask him to stop, then he did stop. I turned to me and smiled sweetly making me melt.

"This is one of my favorite songs by him." Just from the beginning horns of the song I already knew what song it was, You are Not Alone. I grinned widely and nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" Joe laughed and stepped closer to me, and his voice got low, "Would you like to dance?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded but before starting to dance I leaned over to the CD player and re-started the song.

"There." I mumbled to myself then looked back at Joe with amusement. He stepped closer again and I felt his strong arms wrap around me, almost at once I felt warmth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I felt us start swaying the the slow music. Joe just stared at me, no smile, but no frown. Just looking at me like I was a puppy in a cage, cute but no way of getting to me. That made me start to think, that was kind of the relationship I had with Joe, he was... mysterious and special and I wanted him... but I couldn't get him. I frowned softly at that and Joe was have noticed because his eyebrows began furrowing together, and he gave that cute little confused face he always did.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I shook my head, not wanting to answer but still telling him I was okay. He understood and went on dancing, pulling me even closer into his hold. I smiled forgetting the thoughts I had just a few moment ago, I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes, softly playing with his hair. I felt an arm around me loosen and Joe's hand was under my chin pulling my head off from his shoulder and facing him. I didn't even have to think about what he was going to do, I slowly leaned up and placed my lips gently on his. I felt him smile under my touch and respond to my kiss. I heard the song slowly fade down until it was over, and a new song start.

I pulled away and said something I had been wanting to say for a long time every time we were together, "If only this was forever..."

**Okay so I postponed the whole sex part for later, I wanted to a more of a romantic chapter for once, I noticed all my others were either of them fighting, Joe saving Miley in some way, having sex haha, and having conversations. So it was fun to try something different. Um I'm really sad to say this story is slowly coming to an end, I already have ideas for the next 4 or 5 chapters and then it's over. I know tear tear, but It was such a great experience for me and I will have plenty of other stories ahead. Yes so please REVIEW and I promise I will get right on to the next chapter. **

**Thank you for your time**

**~Madison. **


End file.
